Witchnapped
by straightlyconfused
Summary: A night out with Ginny leaves Hermione trapped in the clutches of Draco Malfoy in the middle of a war. He's got a plan for the entire magical world but first he's determined to claim her as his own. Can Hermione escape him or will she fall for his charms and submit to his will? Dramione. Post-Hogwarts. Rated 'M' for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The beauty of the Harry Potter world and all its characters below solely to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing.

Hello boys and girls!

I'm back :) I know its been a long long long long time. Trust me the 10 or two plot bunnies in different books crowding my study remind me of this often. I've finally stumbled onto a story I feel compelled to share. My idea had originally been to write the whole thing and then share it with you but I couldn't wait so my new plan is to stay 2 chapters ahead at all times.

I do so love reviews and constructive feedback - note the word constructive - so please feel free to share with me, let me know where you think the story should go next - suggestions often help with motivation.

I've missed you all :)

Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **"Truth be** **told I've tried my best**

 **but somewhere along the way**

 **I got caught up in all there was to offer**

 **and the cost was so much more than I could bare"**

 **\- Sarah McLachlan - 'Fallen'**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Gin this is a terrible idea"

Hermione Granger stood in a figure-hugging black strapless dress that came to just above her knees with her arms crossed. One of her best friends, Ginny Weasley, stood in front of her, wand in hand, as she styled Hermione's wild hair into manageable loose curls that hung down her down.

"Nonsense 'Mione - Ron said he and Seamus were totally fine and as long as we're back by 1am then no one need ever know we were gone"

"Maybe they got lucky - we may not"

Ginny, having completed her work on Hermione's hair, stopped and sighed,

"We need this 'Mione. I need this - I can't stand that my life has become a mundane existence of moving from safe house to safe house in between the odd battle. I'm going insane, please I need a break"

This time it was Hermione's turn to sigh, not out of frustration with her friend but because she was right. After Harry's defeat of Voldemort everyone had thought all the fighting was over - that they'd be able to begin to lead normal lives again. They'd all been so wrong - it had taken about a week for Lucius Malfoy and those who'd been considered Voldemort's inner circle of followers to form an army of their own and they were ruthless. They still shared Voldemort's hatred of what they deemed 'impure blood' but they also adopted parts of Grindelwald's revolution - namely they wanted to abolish the International Statute of Secrecy and reveal themselves to the Muggles who they would enslave. The Order couldn't allow this group to remain anymore than Voldemort so the battles has resumed. This was pressure enough but for Hermione and Ginny this had been coupled with the awkwardness of failed romances who lived in the various safe houses with them. It had only taken the week in between battles for Hermione and Ron to realise that they were a terrible match and should never have gotten together. They'd separated quickly but their friendship had never been the same. Ginny and Harry had never started but in the week between, everything had been a mess of grief and celebrations and on a night of heavy intoxication Harry had had a one night stand. This had hurt Ginny greatly and they'd never had the opportunity to discuss it as the battles had resumed and Harry had thrown himself back into the fighting.

Ginny's grand plan for the night out had come from Ron and Seamus. Seamus had told the two girls that a week ago he and Ron had snuck out of the house and apparated to a local Muggle nightclub. They'd both been bursting with pride at their rebellion upon return and so had shared their adventure with the girls but had sworn them to secrecy. Now, Ginny wanted to go and as much as Hermione felt wrong for deceiving the others by sneaking out she couldn't deny that an escape from the drone of battle talk was exactly what she felt she needed.

"Okay fine" she relented, "but we'll only be gone 4 hours max okay?"

"Yes, yep fine! Yee I'm so excited" Ginny squealed.

She cast a spell straightening her own hair and zipped up her short blue dress she wore which looked like a large, skin-tight singlet that came to mid-thigh. It was 9pm, the two girls had already informed Molly that they were tired and heading to bed so they knew no one would be looking for them.

"Okay so how do we do this?"

"Keep those off for now" Ginny said as she handed her friend a pair of strappy black heels.

Hermione watched as Ginny - also holding her own shoes - opened the big window in their room and climbed up onto the ledge before jumping out onto a bottom section of roof below.

"Come on 'Mione, hurry up!" Ginny hissed back.

"I can not believe I'm doing this" she muttered to herself as she followed her friend out the window and onto the below roof.

"And now we apparate"

Ginny smiled and then with a crack was gone. Not one to be left behind, Hermione followed an instant later.

XxXxXx

The volume at the club was extreme and so was the sheer amount of people - Hermione and Ginny had had to elbow their way through the crowd from the storage room they'd apparated into. Per Hermione's condition of accompanying Ginny - that they both keep clear heads - they bypassed the bar and went straight for the dance floor. The whole area was packed with people bumping and grinding to the sound of some kind of dance music. They were lost in their own world simply moving together to the music with no idea that a war had been raging around them for the last few years.

Ginny dragged Hermione into the very centre of the dancing bodies and then gave her the biggest grin as they both begun to move. Her doubts about sneaking out aside, Hermione was ultimately glad they had - she hadn't seen Ginny smile like that since they were both in school. The war had been wearing at them - at everyone - Hermione knew it was necessary, they needed to protect unsuspecting Muggles and everyone magical - regardless of blood - deserved to be able to practice it. Lucius Malfoy and his gang of Pureblood elitists needed to be stopped and locked away for their treason as well as a bunch of other crimes.

The music changed and a good song came on, the atmosphere on the dance floor became more alive and people were moving faster, almost jumping, in time to the beat. Hermione moved with them, she threw her hands up into the air and her body bumped into another's, turning her slightly. She was in the middle of apologising to the other person when something suddenly caught her eye - a shock of white blond hair passing through the crowd up near the entrance. Immediately, she stopped what she was doing. A sudden panic filled her entire body but she could no longer see the hair. Taking some deep breaths Hermione tried to calm herself - this was a Muggle club, she reminded herself, no Malfoy would enter here it was basically a contaminate zone to them and besides it wasn't like they were the only people in the world with that distinctive hair colour - Muggles could achieve that same colour with a bottle of peroxide. She felt her panic begin to abate, the likelihood of it being Malfoy was slim to none she told herself. She prepared to turn back to Ginny, taking one last sweep of the club, when her eyes locked on him and her panic surged tenfold - Blaise Zabini was standing at the bar. It was definitely him and Hermione was filled with dread and her every instinct screamed at her to get Ginny and get out of there. She reacted quickly after that, she threw herself back into the crowd of people until she found her friend and then she grabbed Ginny's arm and begun to pull her through the crowd. For a moment, Hermione thought Ginny might protest but at the look of sheer terror on Hermione's face she'd complied immediately.

They were almost at the edge of the dance floor when the explosion sounded and shook the entire club. Chaos set in immediately as the Muggle club goers became panicked and started pushing and shoving past one another to try to head for an exit. Another explosion sounded, much closer to the girls and screams rent the air as flashes of red and green light began to fly every which way.

"We have to get out!" Hermione screamed at Ginny.

She pulled her forcefully through the crowd and up some stairs looking for the storage cupboard they'd apparated into. Ginny was crying,

"Hermione the Muggles - we have to do something"

"We'll alert the Order" Hermione screamed back, "We're out numbered here"

Finally, they found the corridor leading to the cupboard.

"Go!" Hermione yelled, "Go!"

They ran down the slimline area and Hermione yanked open the door, shoving Ginny inside.

"Go Gin! I'm right behind you! Tell whoever you can find! Go!"

Tears still in her eyes, Ginny nodded and disapparated. A small speck of relief hit Hermione knowing her friend was safe. She made her move to enter the closet when, suddenly, the entire corridor was lit up in a red glow, Hermione felt something hit her in the back and, suddenly, everything went dark.

XxXxXx

He watched the stunner hit her and caught her before she hit the floor. He saw no signs of the Mini-Weasel so Granger must have somehow gotten her out of the club - Order members would be swarming the area soon. He glanced down at the unconscious Gryffindor and smirked, her looks had greatly improved since he'd last seen her at a raid about 6 months ago. She'd fixed her hair and she wasn't wearing baggy clothing that had obviously been hiding this delectable figure from everyone. She had tits too which surprised him - he copped a quick feel and determined they were probably in the range of a C-cup - way to go Granger.

With no more time to waste, he gathered the girl into his arms and made his way back into the fray. Muggles were everywhere, screaming, shouting, desperate for an escape as Death Eaters of the Rebellion sent curses and hexes at them. Over in the corner, Draco could see someone, maybe Rowle, balls deep in a terrified Muggle who was crying and fighting against him - it never ceased to amaze Draco how a group of people so abhorred by the idea of Muggles still managed to find an excuse to sully themselves by - literally - shoving themselves inside them. Did they tell themselves a cunt was a cunt? Or would Rowle go home tonight and scrub himself clean with some kind of 'Muggle Essence" removal potion.

"I didn't know we were taking hostages - I'd have grabbed one"

Draco's best mate - Blaise - had appeared beside him and was looking at Draco with humour. He reached up to brush the hair off the girl's face and looked at him, shocked.

"You got her? What was she doing here?"

"I saw her and the Mini-Weasel the minute I walked in. They were dancing - no idea of our planned attack. She got the Mini-Weasel out but I stunned Granger before she could get away"

"If Red got away then the Order will be on their way"

Draco nodded, "I know. Gather the boys - its time to go"

"What about Lucius and the Rebellion? They'll be sitting ducks"

Uncaringly, Draco shrugged, "Fuck ' don't work for him. If he didn't scout the location before blowing it up like I did then that's his own fucking fault - besides I don't want him knowing about this"

He gestured to the girl in his arms.

"I'll see you back at the Grand"

With a sharp nod, Draco apparated and was gone.

XxXxXx

Hermione came to lying on a strange couch in a strange place and no memory of how she got there but that's not what scared her. What scared her was Draco Malfoy sitting on the coffee table watching her interestedly. Fear seized her but she knew instantly that she must not show him that.

"You stunned me" it wasn't a question.

"I did" he agreed, "You almost got away"

"Those Muggles did nothing to you, they don't even know of your existence and yet you targeted them, killed them. You disgust me"

She watched Malfoy roll his eyes at her,

"Grow up Granger - this is a war. Casualties are to be expected but incase you're wondering it was not my order to attack those Muggles"

"You are your father's clone Malfoy. He might have given the order but it may as well have been you"

"That's where you're wrong Granger. I couldn't give 2 fucks what my father's plans are - he's simply a means to an end for me and when he's served his purpose he shall be disposed of"

Hermione froze, wondering if this was some kind of trick of Malfoy's. The Malfoy she'd always known was the product of his father, he admired- worshipped even - his father. Now he was talking about having him disposed of? She couldn't read deceit in the expression on his face but then again she couldn't read honesty either - his facial expression was emotionless.

"You can't expect me to believe that Malfoy"

He shrugged, "I couldn't give a shit what you believe Granger - you'll see eventually"

"I'll see what exactly?"

"That I've got my own things going on - I mean, incase you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly my family's manor and you're not exactly locked in a dungeon being used as cock bait"

Hermione glanced around and realised he was right, unless the manor had undergone some serious changes. In fact, this whole place looked more like an apartment - a very large apartment - but definitely not the manor.

"Where am I Malfoy?" she asked him, slowly.

"Welcome to the Grand - The Malfoy Grand - I own this place"

"The apartment or the building?" she asked, confused.

He didn't respond, simply fixed her with a look that told her the answer should have been obvious - of course he owned the whole bloody building.

"Who else lives here?"

"Others who secretly support my cause"

Hermione frowned, "Your cause?"

"I told you Granger - I've got my own things going on. I can't very well do that while my father watches me can I?"

Hermione could feel herself beginning to get angry with him. He was being purposefully aloof, he'd snatched her from the club and was holding her in some place he apparently owned and other Death Eaters lived here with him.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy? What things?"

"Ok Granger… here's what's going on - My father is behind the times. This stupid targeting of Mudbloods and purifying of the magical bloodlines got the Dark Lord killed and attempting to enslave the Muggles got Grindelwald locked up for the rest of his life. I don't know if my father's brief stint in prison fried his brain but he seems to think a combination of the 2 biggest failures in history is his winning ticket. I don't intend to fail alongside him"

"So what are you doing then?"

"Ah Granger- all you need to know is the old saying applies here - "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" - I no longer support my father's cause, in fact I'm making plans to move against him, which temporarily puts me and your precious Order on the same side fighting against the same enemy - that's all you need to know"

"And why do I need to know this?" she asked, skeptically.

Malfoy smirked, "Because you're going to explain that to the Order. I'm not stupid Granger, the Order's numbers were depleted in the War - they need all the help they can get. They'd be foolish to turn away an alliance"

"An alliance with you Malfoy? They aren't that desperate either" Hermione scoffed.

"We'll see" Malfoy said with a shrug.

He stood and it was obvious he intended to go somewhere as he grabbed a black travelling cloak.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, hating the panic in her voice.

Malfoy turned to face her with a brow raised in question,

"How do I get out of here?" she asked him.

"You don't"

"What? I have to go back Malfoy! You can't keep me here"

"No" he said slowly, "You _want_ to go back and I _can_ keep you here and I will. There's parchment and a quill on the desk and an owl in the aviary. Send your precious Potter a letter. I'll be back"

He headed for the door,

"Oh and Granger? This place is unplottable and protected by a secret keeper so don't bother trying to organise a search party - this is your home now"

The door slammed behind him and Hermione shuddered as she felt tears sting her eyes. Oh god, she had to get out of here.

XxXxXx

Three hours later, Hermione had exhausted all attempts at escape. She could open the windows but a force stopped her from climbing out them, the front door was locked and she couldn't unscrew the hinges, there was an air vent but like the door she couldn't unscrew the screws to open it and there was no fire escape or balcony. All forms of apparating, disapparating or communication also seemed to be warded against. Finally, exhausted and realising Ginny would have raised the alarm and that everyone must be so worried, Hermione sat down at the desk to write a letter.

 _'_ _Harry_

 _I'm okay, I'm not hurt._

 _I'm with Malfoy - he stunned me at the club and brought me to some apartment - not the Malfoy Manor. He tells me that he's not in leagues with his father. He's working against him from the inside and plans to over throw him eventually. He hasn't told me anything beyond that but he wishes to form a temporary alliance with the Order. Tell the others but tell them not to fall for it - Malfoy is bad news._

 _He's not going to let me leave Harry - I can't find a way out of this place. God, I'm so sorry - Ginny and I should have never gone to that club. It was stupid and I'm so sorry._

 _Please don't do anything reckless._

 _Hermione'_

She rolled up the parchment and tied it tightly with a piece of twine she found on the desk. The aviary turned out to be a small room just off the study about the same size as an ensuite bathroom. 2 owls resided in the room - a small white owl and a large black owl. Hermione called to the small white owl - a tribute to Hedwig - and attached the letter to its leg. He gave her an affectionate nip as Hermione pressed a gentle kiss to its head and released it out of the window after telling it to find Harry.

After that, there wasn't much else to do but explore what Malfoy had referred to as her new "home". The apartment consisted of a large living area with couches and a dinning table as well as a well-stocked bar. The kitchen was large and well-lit and full of food, the windows looked out over Wizarding London .Finally, there appeared to be 2 large rooms- one, the study, full of shelves of books, and a bedroom. The bedroom was probably the most troubling - there was a large bed and a chest of drawers near the entrance to a walk-in-robe which was full of clothes for Malfoy and she assumed herself - the female clothes all had tags on them as if they'd never been worn. The last room off the bedroom was an ensuite full of unopened products a witch might use. All of these new feminine products paired in a room with Malfoy's things suggested to her that Malfoy would expected her to share this room with him. There were no other bedrooms after all. Frowning, Hermione wondered what Malfoy's plan was - how far would he take this? She was without a wand but she'd fight him the Muggle way if it came to it.

Hermione glanced at the small Muggle alarm clock on the bedside table Hermione assumed was supposed to be on her side of the bed - it was 2am. She had no idea where Malfoy had gone or when he'd return but she certainly wasn't going to waste her energy on waiting up for him. She pulled open the drawers in the chest of drawers until she found some sleepwear. She pulled out a silk nightgown with shoe string straps that came to mid-thigh. The look and feel of it suggested to Hermione that the cost of said piece would probably cost as much as a years worth of text books for Hogwarts. Carelessly, Hermione stripped out of the dress she'd worn clubbing and pulled the nightgown on. She tossed the dress into a hamper and then slid into the bed. She'd expected Malfoy to sleep in a bed of pure silk so she found herself surprised that Malfoy's bed was made up of soft cotton sheets. Sighing, Hermione snuggled deeper into the bed and felt her tired body begin to relax. She shouldn't, her cautious mind told her, she was a captive in Malfoy's building which he'd admitted housed other Death Eaters and his own agenda was unclear and she didn't know when he was coming back. All of these things were reasons to stay awake and yet Hermione found her eyes growing heavy as she felt sleep begin to take her.

As she drifted off to sleep, Hermione prayed that Harry, Ron, Ginny and all of her loved ones were safe and that she'd find a way to escape Malfoy so that she could find them again soon.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Please remember to leave me a little review. I do so love to hear from you :)

\- S xx


	2. Chapter 2

Good Evening Lovlies,

Thank you for all the love and support in your reviews! Keep them coming! Here is my second chapter - please don't expect a chapter a day as you'll be disappointed. This is a special occasion because its the weekend :) but hi ho hi ho back to work tomorrow!

Enjoy!

Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **'I'm a nightmare, a disaster**

 **That's what they've always said.**

 **I'm a lost cause, not a hero"**

 **\- Simple Plan - "Me Against The World"**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hermione woke the next morning to a dark room. At first she wondered if her body had only allowed her an hour of sleep and it was still night but a glance at the Muggle alarm clock told her it was almost 9am. She then realised that the room was dark because someone had pulled the curtains shut and it definitely hadn't been her. No, the curtain shutter probably also owned the arm that was clamped around her waist. During the incredibly short time they'd been together Hermione and Ron had shared a bed once or twice and she'd awoken in this position - his arm wrapped around her - but Ron's hold had been gentle, one of affection, this arm, obviously belonging to Malfoy, held her with possession, like she was a captive- which she was. She squirmed around a bit to see if she could loosen his hold - it didn't but it did wake him as he sleepily groaned,

"As nice as that feels Granger - there are more pleasurable ways to arouse me"

She stilled instantly.

"Let go of me Malfoy" she said, firmly.

He chuckled and ignored her. Instead, he shifted closer to her and nuzzled his face into her hair. Hermione could feel everything - the hard muscles of his body, the way his legs entwined with hers and a hardened bulge brushing against her bum.

"Let me go" she repeated.

"Now why would I do that? I'd much rather hold onto you. We could have some fun. I promise I'd make you scream"

To drive his implication home, Malfoy rolled his hips, grinding his erection against her.

"You're a Death Eater Malfoy. Making people scream is what you do - you made a whole club full of people scream last night. Innocent people!"

She heard Malfoy chuckle again, "Clever Granger but for you I'd make you scream much more intimately"

She felt his lips on her shoulder pressing small kisses to it in a steady path to her neck and anger flared up inside her. He thought he was so charming and obviously thought he had enough hold over her to allow this despicable behaviour. He was wrong. Sharply, Hermione drove her elbow back into him, jabbing him hard enough that she felt the air leave his lungs and causing him to recoil from her. She took advantage of her freedom and quickly rolled out of the bed and stood over him as he recovered.

"Lets get one thing straight Malfoy" she hissed at him, "You got lucky when you stunned me at that club last night. I was more concerned for Ginny's safety than my own and that gave you an advantage but face to face in a real duel I'd wipe the floor with you. You are obviously aware of this because you've taken my wand away but don't you dare assume that just because I'm wandless that I'm defenceless. The Order know you have me and they will come for me and when they do we'll find the deepest, darkest cell to lock you away in forever so don't further my motivation to lock you away by attempting to rape me - it won't end well for you"

During her ranting, Malfoy had recovered from her assault and had thrown himself back on the bed to listen to her, hands tucked behind his head, a smirk on his face.

"That's what you think rape is Granger? Didn't the Order cover 'Rape and How To Identify It' in 'We're A Pack Of Seemingly Noble Douches 101'. Well let me help you out here - that wasn't it. That was me being nice and paying you a little bit of sexual attention. Obviously, that's a new concept to you"

"You don't know anything about me Malfoy" she spat.

"Ha!" he laughed,"That's where you're wrong. I know a lot more than you think - I know you desperately cling to the belief that a person's blood has nothing to do with their magical ability because you couldn't bare to consider that you may never hold the same potential for greatness that someone like me may. I know you feel as if you will never learn enough about the magical world and that you're jealous that it was kept from you for the first 11 years of your life, I know that you sometimes doubt the Order and wonder if they'll be able to hand the fate of the magical world back over to a newly reformed Ministry should they win. I also know that you desperately wish you could be attracted to dunderheads like Krum and Weasley but that you're beginning to realise you never will be and, lastly, and most shamefully, a small part of you wonders how your life would have turned out if you'd been sorted into another house at school and had never become friends with Harry Potter"

He could practically see the rage flowing through her, causing her to shake by the time he'd finished speaking.

"I have never once wondered that" she snapped, furious.

"Oh you have" he assured her, confidently.

"You used legimency on me?!" she seethed.

"You know I didn't" Malfoy shrugged, "You're an occulmens Granger - albeit a very rough one- self taught I suspect. I'll admit I tried when I first bought you here but there's no way I'd have broken through your roughly constructed defences without you knowing. I just know you Granger, you're a bit of a puzzle that I like to try to figure out"

"Well you failed Malfoy, you're wrong about all of it so stay out of my mind"

Overwhelmed by the urge to get away from him she fled into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She made sure to lock the door but with no wand she was powerless to do anything to stop Malfoy coming in. She waited a few moments and when nothing happened she ran the shower, stripped down and climbed in. Harry would find her, she told herself as she felt her fear seize her, he wouldn't abandon her and the Order wouldn't either. She told Harry not to be reckless but all the same she hoped they'd hurry. Being stuck with Malfoy was bad, he couldn't be trusted - his last name literally meant 'bad faith'. She lathered some shampoo into her hair - trying to ignore how luxurious it felt. God, she needed to get out of here.

XxXxXx

30 minutes later, Hermione cautiously emerged from the bedroom dressed in an outfit of tight, skinny jeans and a cream singlet - they showed her figure and were not Hermione's taste at all, she preferred to dress more conservatively except for the odd occasion - going out to the club being one. When she'd poked her head out of the bedroom she'd been relieved to see that Malfoy wasn't there - she'd dressed hurriedly in the clothes he'd creepily had bought for her in case he returned but he didn't. Now dressed Hermione made her way into the kitchen but nothing and no one was there except for a note next to an envelope. Hermione reached for the note first deducing that it was obviously from her strangely absent captor.

 _'_ _Little Lion Cub,_

 _I've gone out - obviously - Death Eater business to do and all. I chose not to interrupt your obvious attempt to drown yourself in my shower - that won't work by the way. No idea when I'll be back but that letter arrived as I was getting ready to leave - Potter obviously, the clingy bastard._

 _D.M'_

'What a smug arse', Hermione thought to herself. She had _not_ been trying to drown herself and how dare he refer to 'Death Eater Business' as if he was sitting behind some cushy office desk instead of killing and torturing innocent people. She scrunched up the note and threw it back onto the table. Eagerly, she turned her attention to the envelope - surely this would be Harry with an escape plan. The wax seal was intact which meant Malfoy hadn't tried to read it which just seemed odd- he'd kidnapped her, obviously he held no concern for social graces when it came to her. After breaking the seal herself Hermione let her eyes fall upon Harry's response.

 _'_ _Mione,_

 _I am relieved you aren't dead. That was the first thought that ran through my mind when Ginny returned without you and told us what had happened. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not scared that Malfoy has taken you prisoner, even if you're not at the manor - he's incredibly dangerous 'Mione. He's killed people, he'll kill more people yet if he's planning to overthrow his father and serve his own agenda._

 _I showed your letter to the Order - I don't agree and neither does Ron but we've been out voted. They want to know more about the allegiance he's offering. They refuse to listen to me when I tell them what a fucked up idea that is. 'Mione they aren't planning a rescue at this moment - not until they speak to Malfoy, they don't want to risk angering him. Ron and I are still trying though - we won't leave you there alone with him so any details you can give us that might help find you would be much appreciated. You've always been the clever one 'Mione._

 _Hold on 'Mione. We're coming._

 _Harry'_

Hermione clutched the letter tightly in disbelief - not disbelief at Harry, he'd said everything she'd expected him to say. No, this was disbelief at the Order - her friends and mentors. They were prepared to consider siding with Malfoy and, for now at least, they were prepared to leave her in his snaky grasp to keep him happy?! They'd turned her into a human bargaining chip. The small voice inside her head told her that this was war and everyone was expendable when it came to the greater good but that wasn't an allegiance with Malfoy. He was evil. How could they? Her eyes stung as hot tears filled them but Hermione refused to allow her despair to consume her. Harry and Ron were coming - they wouldn't stop trying to find her and when they did she'd express her anger to the Order, leave if she had to. Their disloyalty would disgust any true Gryffindor and she'd make that well known when Harry and Ron got her out of here… if they could get her out of here.

XxXxXx

Malfoy returned just after sundown and Hermione scowled as he walked past her in the billowing black robes that she'd come to associate with death and destruction. Hermione continued to sit on the couch as she heard him turn on the shower. He came back a few minutes later dressed in grey lounge pants and no shirt. He glanced at the dining table and then took a seat in front of her on the coffee table - an eery reminder of how she'd woken up on the same couch the day before.

"So I'm guessing its to much to ask that you prepare us some kind of meal for dinner? There's no house elves here you know"

Hermione glared angrily down at her hands not wanting to look at him so undressed.

"Well then maybe you should have kidnapped a house keeper" she told him, angrily.

He chuckled, "I can't have anyone reporting back to my father what I'm doing"

"Maybe I'll tell him" she said, puerilely.

"Maybe" he replied, not sounding worried, "If you can find a way to get out of here. You're still here sitting on this couch so obviously you haven't been successful yet"

Seething, Hermione looked up to glare at him when something caught her eye,

"Malfoy is that a muggle tattoo?"

From his right shoulder blade the long spiky tail of a dragon begun, the body arched over his shoulder blade and its long craws and furious mouth ended at his right pec just above his nipple. The dragon was done in black ink, it was immobile making it obvious it was Muggle and was rather impressive. The smirk on Malfoy's face told her that he knew this.

"I told you Granger - I no longer share my father's extreme views on blood purity. This" - he indicated to his tattoo - "is a symbol of my rebellion".

"Done by a Muggle?"

He nodded, "And paid for with Muggle money"

"Well then I hope you get hepatitis from it" she said, immaturely.

Malfoy's response had been nothing like what she'd expected. He'd thrown his head back and laughed loudly as she scowled.

"I'm going to take your less than impressed response to mean that Potter's letter did not bring good news then"

"That's none of your business Malfoy" she snapped.

"Oh but it is because bad news for you must mean good news for me"

He looked at her expectantly and after a moment of intense glaring at him, Hermione sighed.

"Harry's letter may have addressed your wish for an allegiance but before I tell you anything else I want some answers"

"Ever the Know-It-All" he said, smirking, "Ask away"

"Why me?" she started, "You hate me. Ginny was with me that night - you could have orchestrated it so that you grabbed her instead if you wanted"

"I have no interest in the Weasley bint" he answered, "I'm not sure if you've noticed Granger but this place was designed with you in mind - your clothing size, products you should use, a fuck-load of books, even your favourite brand of quills. I was always going to take you at some point and given that you're living here in luxury with me you can probably assume safely that I don't hate you"

"You haven't answered my question - why me?"

"Because I chose you. You're the one I wanted so I made it happen"

"Wanted me for what?" Hermione cried, frustrated.

He was so creepily calm that it was really beginning to frighten her.

"A lot of things really ranging from business to pleasure" he told her, vaguely.

Hermione glared at him, angrily, "I will not help your cause no matter what it is and I will **never** see you as anything more than despicable and I would never lower myself to do anything pleasurable with scum"

It was so unexpected that it caught her completely off guard, however, when she thought about it she'd allowed herself to become too cocky that he'd not hurt her. One minute Hermione was sitting on the couch glaring at him and telling him he was scum and the next minute he'd grabbed her and thrown her over the coffee table and across the room causing her to hit her head on the corner of the fireplace. Pain exploded in her skull and she touched her fingers to the gash that she already knew was there because she could feel the blood running down her face. She winced as she heard his footsteps approach her and glanced up cautiously as he squatted down beside her.

"I don't usually condone violence against women my little lion cub but you're going to learn to retract those claws around me or these little injuries are going to become more frequent. I want this relationship to work Granger but you will not talk down to me ever. We will be partners and I will not allow you to treat me as a verbal punching bag. Now clean yourself up while I find us some dinner then you may ask me the rest of your questions"

He'd said all of this to her almost pleasantly as if he hadn't just thrown her across the room and split her skull. She watched him as he left her, donned a cloak and went out and she waited a full minute after he'd gone before she dissolved into tears.

XxXxXx

When Malfoy returned he brought with him Italian food which he dished into bowls for them. Hermione had composed herself 10 minutes after his departure and had been staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror with a bag of ice to her head to bring down the swelling - she wondered if she was in shock or had a concussion because while her cut looked terrible she found the pain bearable - the two didn't match up.

She heard Malfoy call out to her and shuddered at the thought of rejoining him but that paled in comparison to the consequences the psychopath may bestow upon her should he be forced to come and collect her. She moved back to the kitchen and sat herself at the dining table as he pushed a bowl of Carbonara in front of her.

"So…" he said, still pleasantly, "Next question?"

He tucked into his meal as Hermione sat there a second staring at him in horror. Next question? Where did she start? So when did they diagnose you as bipolar? When did you stop taking your meds? Do you treat all women who displease you as throwable rag dolls? Instead, she settle for…

"You said you want this relationship to work… what relationship?"

Her voice cracked as she said this and Hermione shoved some pasta into her mouth to hide the obvious tremble of her jaw.

"Our relationship Granger" he said, slowly, "The one we are going to have once you realise how well suited to each other we are"

"We're not - " she stopped herself, "How long have you known you were going to abduct me for?"

He took a moment to seemingly think about this before he said,

"Potions in sixth year. I knew Potter was cheating somehow and it fucking bugged me and the only person even close to my level of annoyance was you. I knew then"

So since he became a Death Eater basically. Hermione realised.

"What's your sides agenda?"

"Ah" he said carefully, "I'm not going to answer that one yet. You will find out in due time"

"You won't tell me your plan yet you expect me to convince the Order to form an allegiance with you?" she asked incredulously.

"No" he said slowly, "I expect you to arrange the meeting. I'll do the convincing"

"And then I can go home?"

At hearing this Draco laughed, loudly. Hermione's body seized with that familiar feeling of dread as Malfoy finished off his meal.

"Even if I allow you to accompany me to that meeting - and that's a big 'if' Granger- you will still return here with me. You'd better get used to the facts- this is your home now, I am your partner and your old bloody goody-two-shoes life with Potter and Weasley is over"

"You can't keep me here forever" she snapped.

"You're right but I can keep you here a lifetime - specifically your lifetime. Now finish your food and we'll go to bed"

Hermione glanced down at her still full bowl and scowled. Carbonara - her favourite pasta dish - Malfoy's stalking abilities were beginning to scare her. She hadn't had Carbonara since she'd last been in the Muggle world - had he really been watching her that long?

"I'll eat this" she said slowly, "But I am not sleeping in that bed tonight"

The sound of metal hitting china echoed around the kitchen and Hermione looked up at Malfoy who had obviously thrown his fork down and was now looking at her angrily.

"Don't be ridiculous Granger. There isn't a second bedroom for you to go to"

On purpose, Hermione suspected.

"Malfoy" she said, trying to sound firm, "You threw me across a room tonight. I don't know about you but I was raised to detest men who felt it was their right to physically punish women like that. At the moment my whole body literally shudders when thinking about being near you or speaking to you and they aren't good shudders. My head is still pounding and I have a bruise forming on my wrist from where you grabbed me so its really in your best interests to get me a blanket so I can sleep on the couch and get some space from you"

He hated the idea - she could see it - and he was preparing to tell her so when her last shred of Gryffindor courage kick in and gave her the strength to stand her ground.

"Malfoy so help me if you try to disagree with me. Right now you are nothing but a pathetic woman basher to me and if you make me sleep in that bed with you then I'm bringing a kitchen knife with me and when you fall asleep I'm going to cut off your **fucking** balls and shove them down your throat and do not make the mistake of underestimating me right now. Do you understand that?"

Her voice had raised to a yell as she'd finished speaking and for a second terror ran through her as she realised how she'd just spoken to the man who'd had no qualms about cracking her skull because she'd called him disgusting. She watched him with baited breath as he left the room and returned with a large blanket and pillow that he dumped on the couch.

"One night only Granger then you'd better get over it. I sense it won't be the only time injury may befall you"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Reviews give me motivation!

Have a good week mischief makers!

-S xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone,

Here is chapter 3 - I hope you enjoy it.

Can I make one little point please? This is my version of DarkDraco and because we're all unique my story is going to be different to the one you might write. I don't appreciate people making nasty comments about bits and pieces of the content within the story such as Hermione sleeping in Malfoy's bed. There is no second bedroom and she's not in a dungeon - he's a controlling arsehole whose manipulated the living environment to suit his own wants and needs and Hermione, being the clever girl she is, is smart enough to know when to pick her battles. I don't mind people reading the story and thinking 'oh I'm not sure I'd have written it that way' thats perfectly fine and when you write your own story you'll do it differently but until then you're reading mine. No one is forcing you to click the link to read this story and if you don't like it then don't read it - its very simple.

That being said I hope everyone who is enjoying this story is having a good weekend and will have a good week :)

Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **"I gotta get out**

 **Or figure this shit out**

 **Its to close for comfort"**

 **\- Rihanna - "Disturbia"**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hermione had spent an uncomfortable night on the couch but her dignity remained intact. As the sun rose she'd gotten up to make herself some tea and settled in the bay window of the study looking out over what she suspected was Wizarding London. She had wrapped herself in a blanket and now touched a hand to her forehead unsurely. She'd woken up this morning and the gash on her head had been healed - not a mark left - and the bruise on her wrist was gone. Was this Malfoy's was of making amends? She didn't know.

Her eyes stung as hot tears fought for escape. Malfoy said this was her home now, that he wasn't going to let her go in her lifetime but what about everything she wanted to do? To achieve? Places she wanted to go? Surely this wasn't her fate. Harry and Ron would get her out of here right? They wouldn't abandon her. She couldn't bare the thought of being stuck in this apartment forever, of wasting away to nothing but Malfoy's prisoner, of all her wasted potential.

A short, sharp cough at the doorway brought Hermione's attention to the man she'd been considering. He stood, leaning up against the doorway, watching her.

"Go away" she said, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"Ah losing that fire I see… accepting I've won are you?" he asked, smugly.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" she said slowly and angrily.

Never one to do as she'd told him she watched as he moved into the study and pushed her legs aside slightly so that he could sit at the edge of the bay window facing her.

"So this is the thanks I get for healing you?" he asked.

"You want thanks? You caused those injuries!" Hermione snapped.

"Ah there's the fire - its not gone after all. Good. Don't lose it Granger. You're going to need it"

"Why?" she asked, "You're going to keep me locked up here like some captive… I don't need fire for that"

For a moment, he watched her but said nothing. Hermione could feel his eyes running over her, inspecting her, assessing her.

"We had a deal" he finally said, "I answered some of your questions and you told me the Order's answer"

Hermione sighed, "I have one condition"

"Conditions were never a part of the deal"

"Well deals can be altered" she replied, glaring at him.

He seemed amused by her anger but gestured for her to continue,

"The Order want to speak to you but I will only arrange that meeting if you bring me with you. If you're going to lock me up in here then I deserve the chance to say goodbye and show everyone that I'm okay"

She watched as he frowned and then got up and went to a drawer in his desk removing from it a blue velvet box. He came back to sit at the window and handed her the box.

"I have a condition of my own. If you accompany me then you shall wear this" he told her.

Inside the blue box lay a bracelet with an intricately woven design and covered with diamonds - it was beautiful.

"What does it do?" Hermione asked suspiciously, "I'm not naive enough to think this is some over the top display of wealth - you've done something to this bracelet"

He smirked, "Done would imply it could be reversed. This bracelet was custom made for this purpose"

"Which is?"

"To allow you to leave this place with me and ensure you return. This bracelet directly links you to me. I'll know if you try to escape because it will tell me exactly where you are at all times - no charm can block it. It also saps away at your magical core and strength anytime we are not in the same location and as soon as you've been separated from me for 12 hours it will return you to me and if you try to resist that it has the ability to kill you"

Hermione looked at him, horrified. He'd truly thought this through - he'd realised at some point he may need her to leave with him and he'd ensured he had a means to control her in that instance. It meant that she'd be able to see the Order, her friends, but she'd have to leave with him and that was going to hurt Harry and Ron more than anything.

"If I wear that piece of evil I get to write to Ginny"

Slowly, he nodded "I'll allow that"

Hermione felt a small weight lift off her chest. She'd paid a heavy price in their negotiations but she would see her friends and be able to write to Ginny. Somehow they'd figure this out. Malfoy moved again and brought her back a quill and some parchment plus a long scroll.

"So it seems like you've got some writing to do Granger and when you're done fill out that scroll and send it off. I'll be expecting a home-cooked meal tonight for my generosity"

"I'm not your servant Malfoy" she told him, snarkily.

He smirked, "No sweetheart you're not. You're my partner and I would imagine you'd want your man to be in a good mood tonight, not a potentially harmful one"

The implied message was clear and Hermione glared at his back as he left. A moment or two later she heard the front door open and shut and she knew he'd left. Sighing Hermione begun her letter to Harry.

 _Harry,_

 _Malfoy wants to set a meeting with the Order. I've managed to convince him to bring me with him but there's a catch - he's got this bracelet that's going to ensure I don't escape him. If I try it could kill me - I tell you this because I need you to prepare everyone because at the end of that meeting I will have to leave you all again._

 _Now about the meeting - I still don't know what Malfoy's plan is. He won't tell me and nothing has happened here except Italian food and a few bumps and bruises - nothing I can't survive. I do know that he owns this entire apartment building and supposedly the other Death Eaters that support him live here too but I haven't met any of them. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful._

 _Let me know a time and place for this meeting and prepare the Order._

 _Hermione_

Guiltily, Hermione rubbed at her forehead. She hadn't told Harry about Malfoy's violence towards her nor his creepy relationship thing - this would only anger Harry, causing a massive scale blow up at this meeting. She would find a way to deal with Malfoy until she could find a way to escape. Taking a time out before she wrote to Ginny, Hermione glanced over the scroll. Until a year or so ago Hermione had always wondered how magical families did something as simple as get groceries. Rich, magical families such as the Malfoy's had house elves to prepare their meals and get the needed ingredients but how did those that didn't have house elves manage? Molly had explained to her about the magical market. You filled out a scroll and elected a family and the groceries were sent to you and the funds deducted from the family's Gringotts account. It occurred to Hermione that Malfoy must have added the market to the building's wards since the building was unplottable and protected. Huffing, annoyed, Hermione ticked a few things on the scroll and attached it to the leg of the black owl and sent him out the window. Her task complete, Hermione begun her letter to Ginny.

 _'_ _Gin,_

 _First of all I know you and none of this is your fault. We wanted a night out, we deserved one, and we just had really bad timing. Don't worry, I"m not locked in some dungeon somewhere. Believe it or not Malfoy has an apartment and he's keeping me here._

 _Gin - you can't tell Harry or Ron this okay? Malfoy's got some strange idea that he and I are well-matched. He keeps making comments about being my 'partner', he called me 'sweetheart' and he's got me cooking him dinner tonight like a housewife. I'm scared about where this is heading Gin._

 _Malfoy is going to let me come with him to the Order meeting. I guess I'll be able to say goodbye to everyone then. Harry will explain about the bracelet._

 _I love you._

 _Hermione'_

Calling to the little white owl, Hermione attached both letters to its leg and released it. As her little friend flew away - a freedom she didn't have - Hermione felt helpless. This was a feeling she was not accustomed to and she didn't like it. She was the brightest witch of her generation supposedly and she always had a plan, an answer, a suspicious or something but right now she had nothing. Malfoy had put a lot of thought into containing her before he'd brought her here - an unplottable place, a secret keeper, some kind of ward keeping her in, bracelets in case she had to go out - he'd even hand-selected the books in this study - nothing about wards, protection, additional forms of communication etc. Most of the books were about potions, herbology, charms or magical beasts. Somehow she didn't think she was going to escape Malfoy with a niffler. No, right now Hermione's chance at escape seemed to rest on Harry and Ron finding her and busting her out.

XxXxXx

Later that evening, Hermione found herself in Malfoy's kitchen preparing him a home-cooked meal at his request. She'd decided on chicken kievs which were reasonably simple to make. Once upon a time Hermione had been a pretty decent cook but she'd admit that living in the care of Molly Weasley had made her lazy and her confidence in the kitchen had diminished slightly. She placed the chicken into the oven and set about chopping vegetables. As the knife glided effortlessly thought the carrots Hermione thought to Malfoy's request - she hoped he wasn't expecting this of her everyday. She'd meant what she'd said to Ginny, she had serious concerns about Malfoy attempting to push her into a domesticated role - that was not her. If he was to hold her as a prisoner then fine there wasn't a lot she could do about that currently but she was not going to be held captive here playing stepford witch. Hermione had a rough idea of the role of a Pureblood wife - although they usually had house elves to cook and clean - and she would not be forced into a role of fearful obedience. She could feel her anger rising, her frustration at the whole situation bubbling at the surface and, suddenly, a sharp white spark flashed from her index finger and she dropped the knife onto the chopping board in shock. What in the world was that? Hermione glanced at her hand unsurely. Her logical mind told her it was a spark - one like those that shot out of a wand - but how? And why? Malfoy had taken Hermione's wand.

The sound of the front door opening brought Hermione crashing back to reality and she quickly snatched up the knife and resumed chopping. She could hear Malfoy hanging up his cloak.

"Mmm smells good in here" he announced.

The sound of his foot steps told Hermione that he was approaching but nothing prepared her for the shock of two arms wrapping around her waist from behind her and a head resting on her shoulder. She jumped,

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Just checking out what you're making us. What are we having?"

"Let go of me and I'll tell you" she replied, shortly.

Behind her she heard him sigh and felt him shake his head but he didn't let go.

"Now Granger don't be like that. You may as well get used to me touching you. Its going to be happening a lot"

Putting down the knife with a loud 'clang', Hermione spun around in his arms, forcing him to back up slightly.

"Seriously Malfoy, what the hell is going on here? You've abducted me and I can't get out I get it, believe me I've tried to escape, and you keep going on about being partners, about being in a relationship but have you actually been in one before? Relationships don't work this way - its supposed to be a commitment two people enter into by choice and last I checked you'd decided we were going to have a relationship and I had no say at all"

She found it concerning that Malfoy stood there smirking at her,

"Maybe in your world Granger but in my world these kinds of things are arranged all the time- for money, for connections, for power. You're not a Pureblood - a fact my father will probably try to kill you over - but I've arranged this because I want you and I always get what I want"

"You spoilt, rotten prat" Hermione sneered at him.

"Spoilt has nothing to do with it. I have a very clear vision of how I want my life to turn out and I'm making it happen. I'd have thought you'd recognise ambition better than anyone my little lion cub"

"This is not ambition Malfoy" she told him, her voice falling soft in her desperation to make him see his error, "This isn't how you get your way. Life doesn't work that way - we can't always have everything that we want"

He frowned, "And why can't I have you Granger? What's in my way?"

"I am" she said, carefully, "You want a relationship with all the perks but those come from being with someone you care about, feel strongly for. All I feel for you Malfoy is disgust"

When he heard this his response was instantaneous. His eyes darkened as his face became a mask of anger. His hands shot up and grabbed her arms squeezing them tightly, causing Hermione to cry out in pain,

"You're hurting me" she said, squirming, trying unsuccessfully to get away from him.

His hold on her loosened slightly, enough to stop the pain, but he did not let go. Hermione knew she'd have bruises tomorrow.

"Its a pity to hear that you feel that way baby but I think I'll grow on you in time. You'll come to see that no one will protect you like I will, will challenge you as I can or will do to you what I can. I didn't take the risk of snatching you lightly Granger - we're a pair. I had it verified - we will be partners eventually, its inevitable.

"What does that mean exactly?" she asked him, confused.

"It means, my little witch, that you may as well give up on those dreams of flying off into the sunset with the Weasel. I'm here now"

He sent her another smirk and dove in for a quick peck on the cheek before she could stop him,

"Now finish off that delicious smelling dinner. I'm going to have a shower"

He left her there, confused. A pair? Verified? He was no Veela so he had no destined mate. What in God's name was he rambling about?

XxXxXx

That night, after dinner, Malfoy retired to the study while Hermione stayed seated on the couch. Malfoy had enjoyed the meal immensely and, while Hermione protested, he informed her that she could make dinner again tomorrow night. She'd tried to push him more to find out exactly what he meant about them being a pair but he wouldn't give her anymore information. He did, however, give her a deadline of such,

###

 _"_ _Oh stop your spluttering Granger. I'm being very patient with you"_

 _"_ _Patient? Its not like we're dating Malfoy - you've taken me hostage!"_

 _"_ _Irrelevant" he said, dismissively, "its a normal step in any relationship and its not like its a big deal either - Its just a kiss baby"_

 _"_ _I won't do it" Hermione snapped._

 _Malfoy sighed, "Why must you continually make me into the bad guy? Okay well here we go…again - you've got 3 days Granger. 3 days to get over whatever silly nonsense you've cooked up in your head and then I'll be expecting that kiss"_

 _"_ _And if I don't?"_

 _"_ _Well I won't force you - I'm not my father - but I don't think you want me feeling that kind of anger Granger. It could end badly"_

 _###_

What a ridiculous request, Hermione fumed. He was living in some kind of delusion if he thought he could just gloss over the fact that he'd taken her prisoner and could just force her to invent an attraction to him. Threatening her with violence was not a great motivator for attraction either and yet she knew he'd do it - he'd already hurt her twice now. She glanced down at the bruises starting to form around her arms - his latest attack on her.

 ** _Tap Tap_**

Hermione looked up to see her little owl friend had returned, two scrolls tied to his leg. So Harry and Ginny couldn't be that far away if he'd returned with replies already. That thought comforted her slightly. She unbound the owl and whispered it a thanks as it flew off to rest. Sitting back on the couch, she opened Ginny's reply first.

 _'_ _Mione,_

 _I'm so sorry! I know you said its not my fault but it is! I should never have suggested we sneak out and I'll never forgive myself for the position you're in now. If its any consolation and I know it won't be, mum has me scrubbing every surface of this house twice with no magic. My blisters have blisters!_

 _I'm scared for you 'Mione. Harry told me about the bracelet - I'm glad we'll get to se you but Malfoy's possession of you is extreme and he must be sure it'll work if he's prepared to test it out by bringing you to us but don't you dare so goodbye. I'm going to fix this somehow - I promise._

 _I love you._

 _Ginny.'_

She'd ask Ginny about pairs, she decided, when she wrote her back, maybe she might know something or she could find out. She knew Ginny was blaming herself but, truthfully, she'd agreed to go, she'd apparated herself and she'd had a bad feeling and had ignored it. Hermione had no one to blame but herself. Harry's letter was short,

 _'_ _Mione,_

 _Order says tomorrow at 4pm, the Forest of Dean. Burn this letter and only tell Malfoy the time, side-along him to the meeting point so he can't leave you behind._

 _I've got a plan._

 _Harry'_

"Granger?"

Hermione glanced up at Malfoy and scrunched Harry's note up into a ball. He didn't seem phased by this.

"Tomorrow at 4pm. I'll apparate you to the meeting place" she said.

Malfoy chuckled, "Potter's worried I'm going to leave you behind? He's so transparent"

He held out a hand to her and looked at her expectantly,

"Come on. We're going to bed - no more couch remember?"

She wouldn't fight him, Hermione decided, the couch had been terribly uncomfortable. She stood and as she did she tossed Harry's note into the lit fireplace - just in case. She wouldn't risk a chance to see her loved ones tomorrow and, hopefully, Harry's plan would remove her from Malfoy's evil grasp.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!

Remember reviews are a great motivation for me :)

\- S xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Lovelies,

Sorry that you didn't get a weekend update - I had my work Christmas party on Saturday and well I was feeling a little...sluggish... on Sunday!  
Anyway, thank you for all the reviews of support I got after my little rant last chapter. I don't like ranting but it was necessary unfortunately.

Anyway, wishing you all a good and productive week! Maybe I'll get some writing done!

\- Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **"Now we've got problems  
and I don't think we can solve them.  
You made a really deep cut  
and baby now we've got bad blood"**

 **\- Taylor Swift - "Bad Blood"**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

At 3pm the next day Hermione stood in the walk-in-closet trying to decide on an appropriate outfit for this meeting. Harry had told her that he had a plan and her hope was that it would see her return to freedom. This called for an appropriate outfit but that was something this closet could not provide. She'd found herself a pair of black skinny jeans and a green singlet - subtle Malfoy, real subtle - and even a small waist fitted leather jacket that was more fashionable than practical but the shoes were proving a problem. Lined out at the bottom of the closet were several pairs of shoes and Hermione had narrowed it down to a pair of ballet flats or a black pair of knee-high boots which were heeled with a stiletto type heel. On the one hand the ballet flats may fall off if she had to run and they wouldn't hold up well in a forest for long but on the other hand those heeled boots -while they might last - would make running a heck of a lot harder - not impossible but harder. Sighing, Hermione grabbed the boots and pulled them on over her jeans reasoning that if she had to kick someone that it would hurt a lot more with a heel.

"Granger"

She heard Malfoy call her and gave herself one more glance in the mirror and fussed at her hair slightly. It was still in curls from when Ginny had charmed it - apparently this charm had to be removed instead of simply fading over time. She heard Malfoy call her a second time and rolled her eyes before leaving the closet.

Walking out into the living room Hermione found an unexpected surprise in the form of Blaise Zabini sitting at the bar in black pants, a navy t-shirt and a black travelling cloak. Her eyes darted to Malfoy who wore a similar outfit of black pants, a grey t-shirt and a travelling cloak which was hung over the bar.

"What's he doing here?" Hermione asked, suspiciously.

"You didn't really think I'd go to this meeting without some kind of back up did you?" Malfoy said, smirking.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'll keep my wand stowed as long as they do" Zabini said, seemingly amused.

"So you're a part of this little operation he's got going on here Blaise?" she asked, snidely.

He nodded but said no more, turning instead to accept the glass of Firewhiskey on the rocks Malfoy handed to him.

Seeing this, Hermione scoffed, "You're not even going into this meeting clear headed"

"One glass of Firewhiskey is not going to hinder my ability to perform in any way, anywhere baby"

The lustful look in his eyes made his implied double meaning crystal clear but Hermione chose to ignore it. She glanced at the clock - they had to go in 10 minutes. As if sensing their impending departure, Malfoy disappeared off into the study and returned with the blue velvet box.

"Bracelet time Granger"

Hesitantly, but knowing there was no way she was coming to the meeting without it, Hermione held out her wrist and watched as Malfoy put it on her and fastened it then he pressed his lips to it and Hermione felt it grown warm for a moment before it returned to normal.

"Do you remember everything I told you about this bracelet?" Malfoy asked her.

Frowning, Hermione nodded.

"Good" Malfoy said, nodding back, "Then we shouldn't run into any problems"

He grabbed his travelling cloak and put it on as Zabini finished the last of his drink.

"Alright, lets go and make an alliance"

He stepped forward and took a firm hold of Hermione's hand perhaps because he thought she might try to pull back - which she did, unsuccessfully, and Zabini placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't apparate without a wand" she told him.

Malfoy, again, smirked, "Nice try but I think you'll find our joined hands provide you with enough channelled magic. Go on"

Glaring at him a moment, Hermione tried to clear her mind focusing on the clearing in the Forest of Dean where she, Harry and Ron had once camped during the war. She closed her eyes and twisted slightly pulling them all into the confined feeling of apparation. A dizzying second later she felt her boots sink slightly into the forest floor. She heard Zabini mutter something about being in a forest but she wasn't really listening as she threw herself into the arms of the two boys - her best friends - waiting for her. She heard Harry mutter a thank god while Ron said something about Merlin. After a moment she pulled away to see the other Order members in attendance - Remus, Kingsley, Molly and Arthur and behind her father stood Ginny. Hermione sent her a gentle smile.

"Well this is all very touching" she heard Malfoy sneer, "But we are here for a reason"

"Yeah to get Hermione back you mangy ferret" Ron spat.

"Nooo" Malfoy said slowly, "to negotiate an allegiance - keep up Weasel for everybody's sake"

Ron was preparing to snap back a reply but Hermione squeezed his wrist firmly shutting him up as Remus stepped forward to speak,

"Hermione tells us you no longer bare any loyalty to your father Draco, so tell us to whom does your loyalty belong now?"

"I'm loyal to my own cause and to those who support me" Malfoy replied, gesturing to Blaise.

"How many others belong to your cause?"

Draco smirked, "Enough to provide me with a small but incredibly powerful army Lupin"

Remus frowned, "And what is your cause exactly?"

Draco glanced at Blaise a moment who gave a sharp nod and then he said,

"We no longer support the radical ideology surrounding blood purity. We believe simply in power and the bloodlines that carry it be they Pureblood, Half Blood or Muggle Born" - he glanced at Hermione - "We believe in prioritising the continuation of these bloodlines over others to ensure the rise of generations of magically superior witches and wizards"

"Despicable" Molly muttered.

"And the weaker bloodlines, what about them?" Hermione asked.

"They would be strongly encouraged to keep their weaker blood confined to a pool of other weaker bloodlines so that they would eventually breed themselves out of the magical world all together - no deaths or race wars necessary. I believe Muggles employ a similar technique with race horses?"

"You'd control who a person can marry?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yes Granger" Malfoy said, a glint in his eyes, "We would"

Suddenly, everything made sense. Malfoy believed himself and her to be a validated pair because he came from a famous line of powerful wizards and she'd been labelled the brightest witch of her age- By Malfoy's logic any offspring they had would be more powerful still. She felt sick, she felt like livestock.

"Everyone has the right to love, marry and have children with whomever they want Draco - to restrict that would rob generations of witches and wizards of their freedom"

"So you say Lupin but your way has seen once powerful bloodlines like the Longbottoms and the Weasley's reduced to producing magically inferior heirs such as the Weasel over there or that witless wonder you Gryffindors refer to as Neville. Its an embarrassment"

"How dare you!" Arthur cried, outraged.

"How do you plan to bring your theory to action?" Kingsley, finally, spoke.

"That's classified" Draco said firmly, "but I can ensure you we plan to do it with minimal causalities - at this stage the Wizarding world will need every drop of magical blood we've got by the time this war is over"

"We can not possibly discuss an allegiance without that information" Remus said.

"And I suppose by that logic you're content to lay out your every battle plan and plan for the Wizarding world post-war for us are you?" Zabini asked, an eyebrow raised.

"A moment please" Kingsley said.

He took Remus by the sleeve of his cloak and dragged him away a distance followed by Arthur and Molly. Kingsley waved his wand and Hermione assumed they'd cast _'Muffilato'_ as they could no longer hear a word of the discussion happening between the small group. While this happened Ginny approached Hermione and swept her into a hug,

"I'm so sorry 'Mione" she said, tearfully, "That's his plan for you isn't it? To use you to create his powerful heirs"

Knowing this was probably true, Hermione nodded as she hugged her friend tight.

"WHAT?!"

Pulling away, Hermione saw Ron standing there, staring at her, red in the face with anger.

"Ron…" Hermione said, warningly.

"You!" he yelled, switching his gaze to Malfoy, "You can't make Hermione a part of your sick little plan"

Never one to miss an opportunity to rile Ron up, Malfoy smirked back,

"Actually I can. In case your inferior blood hadn't noticed yet Weasel, Granger's been in my possession the last 3 nights - she'd eaten the food I've provided to her, she's wearing the clothes I bought her and she's been sleeping in my bed too"

"You can't have her Malfoy, find someone else" Harry snapped.

"I've already got her Potter" Malfoy snapped back, "She's already mine"

"She is not some kind of machine to create your evil spawn with you bastard" Ron shouted at him.

"Oh trust me I know" Malfoy chuckled, "I have many plans for Granger first Weasel. One day she will carry my spawn - as you've so nicely put it - but not yet. She will make a wonderful mother to our children though when its time"

Hermione didn't know what to think as she watched Malfoy bait Ron so she settled for fear. This whole concept was ridiculous - you couldn't control who you fell in love with - but, then again, Hermione didn't think Malfoy's plan catered much to love. He'd said it himself - the world he'd grown up in had couples formed based on money, connections, power but not love.

"We won't let you take her Malfoy" Harry said, drawing his wand, "Hermione take my hand, we're going"

He held a hand out to her as Ron and Ginny also drew their wands and aimed it at Malfoy and Zabini but Hermione didn't move. A look of regret passed over her face, she wanted to take Harry's hand and leave more than anything.

"I can't" she said, sadly, "The bracelet Harry, I told you"

"Well then take it off" Harry snapped.

"She can't Potter. Only I control when that bracelet comes off her and, before you even try it, it only accepts magic I perform willingly"

Malfoy took a step forward and caught Hermione's wrists, tugging her over to stand closer to him.

"Get your hands off her Malfoy" Ron hissed.

"Ron calm down" Hermione said softly, "He's not hurting me"

"Calm down?! I will not calm down Hermione. He's a piece of shit Death Eater and he's touching you and you're not exactly stopping him - maybe you want to be his human incubator"

"Ronald!" Ginny hissed at him.

"No Ginny, no. He's got his slimy hands on her and she's not stopping him, he wants him. She's in on his plan"

"Ron, this is Hermione we're talking about" Harry tried to reason with him, "We're here for peace talks. She's not siding with Malfoy"

"Maybe not" Ron shouted, "But she wants to fuck him, look at her! Is this why we didn't work Hermione?! Was I not enough of a Pureblood wanker for you?!"

"Ron!" Hermione cried, outraged at his words.

"Obviously not Weasel" Malfoy said, turning Hermione into his chest slightly so Ron could see him nuzzle his nose into the curls atop her head, " But when we leave here I'll be happy to get a little bit of Pureblood inside her in your honour - well lets be realistic - a big bit of Pureblood - as much as she wants, as frequently as she wants, as hard and fast and deep as she wants"

That was the tipping point for Ron. Hermione watched him lose all control as he fired a _'reductor '_ curse at them. She saw rather than heard Malfoy throw up a shield charm before he turned his body, shielding Hermione just in case. The curse hit the shield and shattered it but did not hit either of them.

"Ron" Harry yelled at him, "You could hit Hermione!"

"I don't care" Ron roared, "I'd rather her be dead than in the clutches of that murderous scum"

Hermione felt her heart break as Ron said this and she was so shocked she didn't even feel Malfoy straighten up and push her behind him nor did she see Blaise deflect Ron's latest curse at them or Harry tackle Ron to the ground. She did hear Molly's cry of anguish as the other four finally realised what was going on though.

"What is the meaning of this?" Remus yelled, angrily, "Ronald! You were warned to control your temper before we came here"

"Its not entirely his fault Remus" Ginny said, "While he's a moron for taking the bait Malfoy did provoke him"

"They're just words Weaselette. If that buffoon can't keep his cool over a few barbed gibes I sure as well wouldn't be expecting him to fight as any kind of decent solider"

He looked to Remus as Ginny glared at him,

"Obviously these talks of allegiance will have to be suspended. I will not risk Granger any further and, in fact, until you've got that out of control embarrassment under control I've no interest in holding any future discussions with you lot"

"Malfoy please" Ginny cried, desperately, "Please don't take her"

Hermione looked sadly at her friend. She seemed so alone in her despair. She wanted to reach out and hold her but that wasn't possible as Draco sneered at her friends before he turned, wrapped her in his arms and disappeared, Blaise close behind him.

XxXxXx

They landed back in Malfoy's apartment and Hermione stood, frozen in shock from the past hour, as Malfoy removed the bracelet.

"Say what you want about me or my actions baby but I would never fire a curse at you - the Weasel could have killed you tonight"

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes and she crawled onto one of the lounge armchairs to sit with her knees to her chest. Sobs wracked her body and the tears broke free to stream down her cheeks as she realised Malfoy was right - Ron's actions had shown little regard for her safety. He could have killed her and he'd even told Harry he'd rather she be dead than with Malfoy. Her heart ached as she tried to process his betrayal.

Malfoy watched her fall apart for a moment before he heard the sound of Blaise's arrival and went to greet him. He was already at the bar pouring himself a drink.

"So mission accomplished?" he asked after his first sip.

Draco nodded, "Stupid Weasley has swung the balance of power directly in our favour. She'll never get over his actions and the Order will realise he's seemingly pissed off an allegiance they very much need - they'll have to offer us a token of piece"

"Which will be?"

Draco glanced to Hermione who to consumed in her own grief to listen to their conversation,

"Their Gryffindor Princess - they'll have to swear to forget all planned attempts to rescue her. They'll have to leave her with me to ensure my cooperation and then our allegiance will begin and our real work will start - no more Death Eater bullshit"

"To no more Death Eater bullshit" Blaise toasted.

XxXxXx

An hour later Blaise was gone and Hermione had cried herself into a fitful sleep. For a while, Draco just sat and watched her - his inspiration for his whole cause.

In sixth year he'd had a thought - if Purebloods were so special and powerful, why did people like Weasel and Longbottom - hell even Brown - exist. They held no powerful magic despite being products of generations of Pureblood breeding. Then there was Granger - a Muggleborn - and thought to be more powerful than all of them. A little research had lead him to find Earnest Dunning's theory that power did indeed lie within blood just not blood according to purity. Dunning believed that strong bloodlines were created when an equally powerful witch and wizard came together to produce powerful children and this power could be continued through blood by matching one's children with an equally, if not stronger, partner. This theory had made sense to Draco far more than the incestuous purity belief and he'd quickly realised his best chance at continuing his powerful family line was to secure Granger. He'd simply lucked out that between fifth and sixth year she'd also started to come into her looks, the girl had been the cause of more than just Draco's insatiable boners towards the end of their schooling.

He'd zoned out, he realised, and he returned his gaze to Hermione only to find her watching him from her cramped position in the armchair.

"You're awake" he said, simply.

She nodded and wiped a single escaped tear from her cheek,

"You protected me today" she said, softly.

He nodded, "I did. He was going to hurt you accident or not"

"Why did you protect me though? Because I'm a good potential foetus incubator?"

"Well there's that" he agreed, "But there's also the fact that I don't actually want to hurt you Granger or to see you get hurt. Don't get me wrong, I am not like Potter the sap. I'm realistic enough to know that you **will** get hurt and probably by me too but when that happens it will be for the greater good and not because Weasley can't handle the idea that one day I'm going to have you squirming beneath me as I'm deep inside you"

Hermione felt a blush warm her cheeks as Malfoy said that and she coughed awkwardly to clear her voice, hoarse from crying.

"He just fired that curse - he aimed for you I'm sure - but I was standing right there and he said those things, that he'd rather me dead - "

"The dolt's always been an idiot Granger. Nice to see you're finally realising it. Your blood is destined to mix with a more powerful partners- like mine"

Hermione crinkled her nose in disapproval, "When I have children with someone Malfoy it will be someone I love, not someone guaranteed to give me a powerful son or daughter. Power isn't everything"

"Power is life-changing. You of all people should understand that- Muggleborn - with your magical powers"

Hermione frowned, okay he had a small point there.

"Two powerful people does not necessarily equal a strong offspring - things happen, things beyond our control"

"The chances of producing a squib are far less likely then when compared to a powerful match, like yourself, with someone like Weasley. Don't stress though Granger, I have an idea for a tool to help us there and when you're ready you'll help me"

He stood and took Granger's hand pulling her into a standing position.

"I'll cook tonight while you freshen up and try to look less 'teary'"

He turned to head into the kitchen but Hermione held onto his hand, stopping him as she said,

"Malfoy wait" she took a step towards him, "Don't think to much into this. You protected me today and I want to thank you is all"

Shyly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, a very sweet and gentle kiss then she pulled back.

"Consider my deadline met and thank you"

Then, before, he could say or do anything, Hermione nervously turned and left for the shower, her only current means of escaping Draco Malfoy.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Remember, reviews are motivating stuff!

\- S xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Lovelies,

Sorry I missed updating last weekend - it was a busy one. I'm going to try and update again this week as I will probably miss next weekend too but no promises. This week is the busiest time of year for us before our two week holiday.

As always, I love reading your reviews so please keep them coming.

\- Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **"** **You're only doing things out of desperations**

 **oooh woahhh**

 **you're going through six degrees of separation"**

 **The Script - "Six Degrees Of Separation"**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was the middle of the night two days later when Hermione was woken by an insistent tapping noise. She suspected it was an owl but Malfoy had her in his usual possessive sleeping hold. A part of her wanted to ignore it, to go back to sleep but what if it was a letter from Harry or Ginny? The tapping noise continued…

"Stop that Granger" Malfoy groaned, his voice husky with sleep.

"Its not me, its an owl" Hermione murmured.

"Fuck" Malfoy muttered

She felt him squeeze her tighter a moment and then he let go and rolled away muttering something about what he'd do if this was Potter disturbing his sleep. She heard him open the window and then curse at the owl then he was cursing again and Hermione heard him heading back towards the bedroom. Hermione watched him angrily storm into the closet and a moment later he reappeared in black pants and a black t-shirt. He threw a red dress at her and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull his dragon-hide boots on.

"Get dressed" he said, "Your friend Lupin wants a meeting right fucking now apparently"

He finished his boots and stormed back into the living room. Quickly, Hermione got up and pulled on the red dress - which was knee-length with spaghetti straps and cinched around her waist but flared out at the bottom - she also pulled on some nude ballet flats and smoothed a hand over her curly hair.

"Granger! Now!" she heard Malfoy yell.

She rushed out to the living room and saw the front door close behind Zabini who had obviously rushed to get up to the apartment as he was still pulling on a shirt.

"This is not the way this is going to fucking be" Malfoy snarled, "I will not be at the beckon call of the fucking Order for the sake of an alliance"

Hermione approached him carefully and he turned to her, slapping the bracelet around her wrist and pressing his lips to it to seal it.

"You stay right beside me, got it? There'll be no running to Potter this time - I won't risk that fucking Weasel taking another shot at you. If you try to move I'll break your fucking wrist"

He was so angry that Hermione did nothing but nod. Malfoy grabbed a white travel cloak and put it on her quickly, jerking her around roughly until it was tied securely around her waist. Then he took her hand,

"Let's go - The Hogs Head" he said more to Blaise than Hermione.

He turned on the spot and Hermione felt herself being pulled into the apparation. They spun together and then landed in the middle of the Hogsmede Street outside the Hogs Head. Still holding her hand, Malfoy pulled her in the door and inside they found Remus and Kingsley standing with Harry, Ron and Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie?" Hermione gasped, surprised.

She'd been owling Charlie for weeks before her abduction after she'd met him at Bill & Fleur's wedding. He was a good friend and had been a calming voice for her amongst chaos. There was nothing between them but a strong friendship. He'd always known her romantic interests lay in Ron - well until their unsuccessful relationship. She tried to pull her hand out of Malfoy's causing him to squeeze it tighter and glare at her,

"Hello Hermione" Charlie replied.

"Malfoy thank you for coming" Remus said, pulling the attention back to their purpose for being here.

"You dare to summon me here in the middle of the night Lupin? I'm not one of your fucking minions"

Lupin frowned and Hermione could see him attempting to process how to deal with this angry Malfoy.

"My apologise Malfoy. We had some matters to deal with in-house" he glanced at Ron as he said this, "But we wanted to have this discussion as soon as possible as a matter of great importance"

"Yes now on that topic - You'll understand if we insist that the Weasel is unarmed for this discussion since you've decided to allow him to be a part of this meeting"

"Fuck you Malfoy" Ron yelled, firing up straight away.

"Hey news flash cunt, the last time you were around us you fired a curse designed to blast things to pieces at both Granger and I. You're obviously a loose canon and this conversation will **not** go ahead until you no longer hold a weapon that may pose a threat to Granger, myself or Zabini"

"You-"

"Ron" Charlie approached him, hand out stretched, "Give me your wand"

"Charlie he's a fucking murderous douche"

"Ron" Harry snapped, "Give him your fucking wand or get out"

Hermione watched as Ron scowled but handed his wand to Charlie.

"I wasn't firing at Hermione" he grumbled.

"That explains why you screamed she should be dead hey?" Zabini input.

"Ok enough" Kingsley said, "We came here to discuss a possible alliance"

"I see no reason to form an alliance here" Malfoy said, bluntly, "I see no reason to trust that any alliance involving Weasley over there would be a fruitful endeavour"

"We can appreciate why you'd feel that way Draco" Remus said, "Which is why Ron would like to make you a peace offering"

All eyes turned to Ron as he glared down at the ground and said,

"I'll make an unbreakable vow to not fire any curses or hexes at you for the duration of our alliance" he muttered.

Draco scoffed, "That means less than fuck all to me. That's not a peace offering - he could find multiple other ways to come after myself or Granger or any of my men that doesn't involve magic"

"What do you want then Malfoy?" Harry asked him, suspiciously.

"Understand this Potter - I've done the workings out. Your numbers are lower than you let on and you're more desperate for this alliance than you'd like me to knowq . So what I want is an offering that secures the Order's loyalty to me and my cause - not just Weasley's begrudged loyalty because he fucked up"

Remus and Kingsley seemed to be actually considering what kind of an offer would make this gesture but Harry who had already been suspicious was ahead of their thought process as he said a very firm,

"No Malfoy, no way"

"Harry its okay" Hermione said, quietly, "He's right. The Order needs this"

"Hermione we will find something else to offer"

"What in Merlin's beard are you talking about?!" Ron demanded as Remus, Kingsley and Charlie watched on confused.

"Isn't it obvious Ron?" Hermione snapped at him, "Isn't it bloody obvious? Malfoy wants the Order's guarantee that they won't try to rescue me while we're in an alliance. Everyone in the Order knows me, has a connection to me and knows how important I am to you and Harry. So no one would do anything - including attacking Malfoy's group - to risk any harm coming to me so I'm the offering that will secure the Order's loyalty to Malfoy - jesus Ron!"

Ron's ears burnt red at the embarrassment of being called out, especially by Hermione, but it was Charlie who said,

"Harry's right Hermione, no. This is dangerous and you can't be put at risk that way"

"Remus?" Hermione asked him.

"Can we see you a second Hermione?" Remus asked slowly, glancing down at Hermione's hand still clasped by Malfoy's.

"No" Malfoy said, "That's not happening"

"She's not your property Malfoy" Charlie said, angrily.

Hermione sighed, getting fed up with the whole repetitive conversation.

"Just say it" she said, annoyed.

"Hermione you're in danger here and not just from Draco. He's going to attempt to overthrow Lucius and the Death Eaters - they could take you and force our compliance like Draco is trying to do now" Remus started.

"Not to mention his whole blood theory - he's planning for you to be a apart of that. There is going to come a time when our alliance will end and when it does he's not going to release you" Harry argued.

Hermione could see her friend's anguish and fear for her and she knew what they were saying was the truth but, really, it was all irrelevant in the end. She turned to Malfoy,

"You have to let go of my hand so that I can go and talk to them"

"No Granger, I've already said no"

"If you want your way without ending up in a duel then there's no choice. Blaise is obviously a good shot but how good will he be against 5 when you aren't able to help him because you'll need to protect me because you've left me wandless? You need to let me speak to them"

The look in his eyes told him he was furious at her for even suggesting it but logically he knew she was right on some level and it wasn't like she'd be gone for long if Potter took her and escaped. He let go of her hand and Hermione walked forward and hugged each of her 5 friends sadly,

"Listen to me" she said slowly, her voice shaking slightly but she tried to stay brave, "We've lost so much, so many friends and family - I can't bare the thought of losing anyone else. If we don't do something and soon though then that is what is going to happen - we need an alliance. I know Malfoy's cause is elitist and horrible but none of us will live to stop it if we don't do something about the Death Eaters first. We all knew going into this that there would be unthinkable decisions to be made, sacrifices too, so let this be mine. You are all noble men and none of you can bare the thought of allowing Malfoy to carry me away without a fight - I understand that - so let me make the decision to go. I love you all and I want to stay but I can't do that if it means you all perish over the next couple of months defending a cause we all believe in but couldn't find for because our lack of numbers made you vulnerable. So let's just accept what needs to happen here and use this time to ensure we have Malfoy's full cooperation okay?"

"Hermione -" Harry started, devastated.

"Shh Harry I know" she pulled him into another hug and squeezed tight.

When no one else said anymore, she stepped back until she was back at Malfoy's side.

"Malfoy you will keep her safe" Charlie said, his emotions so clearly displayed in his eyes.

"I've no intention of letting her die in my care. She's the best pair for me"

"If Lucius gets anywhere near her…" Harry hissed.

"He won't Potter" Draco cut across him, "We're Slytherins. We protect what's ours"

"And she remains in contact with us" Remus said, "If she so much as hints that you've hurt her or put her in harms way this alliance is void and we will come for her"

"I get it" Malfoy said, exasperated, "Merlin you Gryffindors are all a sappy bunch"

"Kingsley was in Ravenclaw" Hermione muttered under her breath, causing Blaise to chuckle.

"So we have an allegiance?" Malfoy questioned.

Remus nodded, "We do"

"A smart decision" Malfoy said, "Now I would encourage you to make more of those by not summoning me again in the middle of the night unless its actually important"

He retook Hermione's hand and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Hermione kept her eyes on Harry the entire time knowing Malfoy was only trying to rile him and Ron up.

"Now we're going to leave. My bedmate and I need our rest"

Malfoy winked at Ron as he said this causing Ron to jerk forward and Charlie to place a restraining hand on his wrist.

"Don't" he told his brother sharply.

"Come along Lion Cub. We're leaving" Draco told her.

He walked towards the door of the pub leading her away from her friends and once they were outside accompanied by Blaise, Malfoy turned to her and said,

"You're bleeding heart has just won them some more time in this War Granger. You'd better hope they use it wisely"

With a nod at Blaise, Malfoy held Hermione close and with a ' _crack'_ they were gone.

XxXxXx

A few hours later when the sun had risen, Hermione had untangled herself from Malfoy's grasp and returned to the bay window in the study. She wasn't as panicked as she thought she would be given that her nightmare had come true and she was stuck here with Malfoy knowing that Harry and Ron weren't coming for her. Malfoy had completely played the Order - he'd baited Ron in the first meeting which caused Ron to sabotage it and gave Malfoy the collateral to demand whatever he wanted in the second meeting. How very Slytherin, she thought.

A flash of light filled the study and Hermione realised it was storming outside. If she was one to allow herself to get caught up in her grief she'd find the weather very fitting with her mood but she wasn't. Instead, she let her thoughts stray to a far happier memory - the night at the club with Ginny before Hermione realised the danger they were in. It had been such a good feeling to move about out on the Muggle dance floor where they weren't Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley and they weren't fighting in a war. They were just two girls, letting loose, enjoying their freedom, moving to the music and just being together. The memory helped her to smile in the face of a total loss of freedom and hope and it filled her with a warmth that Hermione could feel flowing through her entire body, almost bursting to get out and then - a wisp.

 **Thump**

Hermione gasped as a wisp of powdery blue smoke suddenly seemed to flow from her fingers before disappearing into the vastness of the room. She'd been so shocked she'd kicked a cushion off the bay seat causing it to fall to the floor.

"What is God's name?" she muttered to herself.

The bank of information stored in her head told her that it was her magical core, that she was exhibiting signs of magic like she had when she was a child. Perhaps feeling strong emotions such as anger or happiness bought these signs about more readily but she'd never responded to those emotions that way, not since she'd received her wand, her channel.

Curious, Hermione got up and shut the study door. She wouldn't risk Malfoy seeing this. Leaning against the closed door Hermione splayed her fingers out in front of her and concentrated on making the smoke reappear. She visualised it, willed it, prayed for it but she got nothing, nada. Perhaps she was kidding herself, she considered, perhaps the smoke had been a small trick of the light and she was deluded or perhaps, a small voice reasoned, it was the beginning of a patronous in which case she knew what to do. Softly, she heard Harry's voice in her mind, telling her to focus on a happy thought - being free in the club with Ginny - to let the happiness of that moment consume her. Focusing, Hermione kept her eyes closed, she forced herself to envisage that moment, to focus on her unfettered feelings of happiness, she allowed the warmth to fill her and, suddenly, she felt it. Hermione's eyes shot open as another wisp of smoke appeared and she felt a smile brighten her face as she collapsed, sliding down the door. She'd done it. It was no otter by any means but she'd done it, really done it, without a wand.

She was a witch, a very powerful, talented, good witch and not all hope was lost yet. She would get better, she'd train herself, she had strength enough for that, and then she'd prove to all those Death Eaters that magic could not be stolen, it was a part of you and a wand was only a tool. She'd prove them wrong and she'd show Malfoy just how strong she was, capable of defending herself she was and then together, everyone, they'd finish this stupid war and abolish these stupid theories and they'd just live…peacefully.

XxXxXx

He woke just as Granger reentered their bedroom. He had no idea where she'd been but she was still in her short little nightgown that he enjoyed seeing her in. She seemed renewed, not as sad as she'd been early this morning when they'd returned from the meeting. He knew that she thought he saw it as a victory that he'd secured her as an offering - and he did - but he also saw it as fate confirming to him that he was headed in the right direction. You see Draco Malfoy had always known that he was destined to be a powerful man. He came from a line of powerful men and he'd studied them, learned from them and he would best them. He was going to make history by introducing a concept that not only made total sense but would revolutionise the whole magical race of witches and wizards by strengthening them. His little lion cub thought he was heartless because he was prepared to stand in the way of people who loved each other for the sake of blood but what she didn't know yet was that love was fickle - it could come out of nowhere or it could be programmed. His love for her had hit him suddenly when he realised just how powerful and yet innocent she was and he'd programmed himself to love the rest - her thirst for knowledge, her strict moral code and so on. He'd taken his time in learning about her and he understood her so much more than she knew. She was strong and brave and eager to prove herself but the man that won her over would be the one who took control of her, protected her and set a standard for her that she would achieve. She'd already proved this to him when she'd kissed him after he'd protected her from the Weasel's curse. In this chaotic war she wanted someone who understood her need to fight but would stop her from entering into one she couldn't win. Draco intended to do all that for her - he completely intended to possess her in any way he could. She'd become his partner, his confidant, his lover and, one day, his wife. He'd fill her with his seed and her belly would grow big with his children and she'd be a good mother to them. Together they'd instil in their children all the values they should have been taught as children.

"Good morning" Granger said, quietly, seeing he was awake.

Testing her, he remained lying down on the bed but he held out a hand to her. He watched her regard his hand suspiciously but when he gave no further prompts, her curiosity got the better of her and she put her hand into his. As quick as lightening, Draco grabbed it and tugged her onto the bed, rolling over quickly so he trapped her beneath him.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she spluttered.

He chuckled at her obvious anxiety and affectionately brushed his nose along her jawline, taking in her intoxicating smell.

"You're mine now baby. Order guaranteed" he told her.

He knew those words would bother her, that she'd try to disagree so he stopped her by leaning over and pressing his lips to hers just to see what she would do. As expected, she froze and Draco wondered if she'd try to fight him off. Instead, she surprised him, she sighed and then kissed him back. It was only innocent, no tongue, but Draco took this as a small victory in his bid to make her love him and for this reason he didn't push her. Oh he wanted to, he wanted to plunge his tongue into her mouth and grind himself against her and make her crave him and shove himself inside her but none of that would aid him in making her love him, not yet. So slowly, he pulled back,

"With a greeting like that each morning I think you'll find living here with me quite tolerable Granger" he told her.

He rolled off her and smirked at the way she looked slightly ruffled still lying there. Her compliance deserved a reward, he thought.

"Go shower and get dressed. We'll have breakfast and then I've got a surprise for you" he told her.

He saw the curiosity again spark in her eyes and he knew he'd secured her guarantee that she'd follow his instructions and she'd be following a lot more of them soon once he saw what Blaise had hidden down in his apartment.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews keep me writing

\- S


	6. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

I spent my Christmas Day out on a houseboat in rainy weather - not really the best "boating" weather but gave me plenty of time to finish off this chapter. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all your support and reviews!

See you all in 2016!

\- Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **"** **Please, please forgive me,**

 **but I won't be home again,**

 **maybe someday you'll look up**

 **and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one**

 **'** **isn't something missing?'"**

 **Evanescene - "Missing"**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Malfoy had instructed her to get dressed and eat breakfast so that's what Hermione had done. She'd pulled on a pair of grey leggings and a long, slightly loose black singlet and some ballet flats. She'd rushed through her breakfast, the whole time wondering what Malfoy's surprise could possibly be. Would it be a good surprise? A bad surprise? Surely the fact that he was treating it as a surprise meant it was intended to be a good thing right? Or would Malfoy be so cruel as to trick her into impatiently waiting the reveal of something terrible?

At the conclusion of breakfast, Malfoy left the table and returned with a familiar looking blue velvet box.

"We're going out today?" she questioned.

Malfoy shook his head, "Not quite"

He opened the box to reveal a bracelet but this one was different - it was a more solid silver with large emeralds set into it and another solid clasp.

"Now listen carefully little witch" Malfoy told her, "This bracelet has similar but different qualities to your other bracelet. While wearing this bracelet you will be able to leave the apartment but not the building. If you do everything you are told then it shall remain as nothing more than a pretty piece of jewellery that you wear in this building but if you disobey a direct instruction by me then it shall cause you pain resembling the Cruciatus curse until you comply. Understood?"

Frowning, Hermione nodded and at Malfoy's gesture she held out her wrist. He fastened it and, like her other bracelet, pressed his lips to seal it.

"Let's go" he said, taking her hand.

He lead her straight out the front door and into an elevator, not unlike the one at the Ministry. They travelled down one floor and then came to a hallway consisting of one door. Malfoy paused,

"This is Blaise's apartment. He has the surprise. Now, when we go inside you must follow all instructions without question do you understand?"

Confused but lead by her curiosity, Hermione nodded. Seeing her agreement, Malfoy lead them to the front door and knocked. They waited as Hermione fidgeted nervously. A moment later, Zabini opened the door and stepped aside to let them in. Hermione glanced anxiously around. Zabini's apartment was decorated very much like Malfoy's and yet it seemed more open and free - perhaps because she wasn't held captive here, Hermione pondered. She glanced at Malfoy who was watching her interestedly, was this it? Had he really brought her here to see Zabini's place? Was this the surprise?

"Shall I?" Zabini had been watching her too.

Malfoy nodded and held tight onto Hermione's hand as Zabini made a move towards a closed door. So there was more to this than the apartment. She watched as Zabini opened the door and poked his head into the room before standing back and opening the door wider to reveal..

Ginny.

XxXxXx

Hermione stood frozen, mouth open in shock, as Ginny seemed to stand anxiously next to Zabini. She seemed alright, no bruises, bumps, broken anything - she just seemed very nervous but otherwise untouched. As the emotion of the situation overtook her, Hermione wretched her hand free from Malfoy's and flew across the room to hug her friend who took a step forward to receive it.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Hermione asked, clutching Ginny tightly.

She felt, rather then saw, Ginny nod, "I'm okay"

They pulled back and Malfoy chose this time to say,

"You've got two minute Granger"

Then he and Zabini left the room.

"What happened?" Hermione asked her the moment they were gone, "How'd they get you?"

Ginny frowned, "Why don't we sit down 'Mione?"

Hermione allowed Ginny to lead her to the couch and together they sat while Ginny clasped her hands together tightly.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked, worried.

Ginny sighed but was obviously resigning herself to providing Hermione with all the answers she would demand.

"I've been looking for you ever since you didn't return from the club with me. I never stopped, not even when Remus forbid it while they tried to look into Malfoy's alliance proposal. It was my fault you were taken. I knew you had to be close because of the speed of the owls and since there were no grand mansions nearby I figured you might be in an apartment but, 'Mione, you have no idea how seriously impressive the wards and spells on this building are - I couldn't find a single trace, a loophole, nothing. When Harry told me about the meeting I went with every intention of offering myself as a trade but when we got there I realised Malfoy was set on you so I came up with another plan. That night when everyone was tearing shreds off Ron I contacted Blaise - I never told you this but while I was at Hogwarts and you, Harry and Ron were looking for the horcruxes, Blaise and I had a tentative truce. I told him how guilty I felt about you and begged him to get Malfoy to reconsider but he wouldn't. He met me that night and told me Malfoy would never let you go and told me to forget you. I told him I couldn't - that you were my best friend - and then I asked him to take me with him. In Blaise's defense he thought I was nuts but I always knew last year that he had a thing for me. He told me the only way he'd bring me was if I made him an unbreakable vow"

"Ginny no!" Hermione gasped, "You didn't! Tell me you didn't"

"I couldn't leave you here alone 'Mione" Ginny said, quietly.

"What did you swear to? Maybe we can find a way around this"

Ginny sighed and Hermione knew she was going to hate her answer,

"I swore I would live with him and at no point would I try to escape him during the period of this war. I swore to remain loyal to him and not to betray him and, lastly, please don't hate me 'Mione I just wanted to be with you, I swore to be his wife until death do we part"

"Time to go Granger"

Hermione was still frozen in time trying to process everything Ginny had just told her but she moved when she felt the beginning tingles of the pain from the bracelet begin to bite at her. She approached Malfoy but at the very last second made a beeline for Zabini and slapped him clean across the face.

"You bastard" she hissed.

She turned her back to him and stormed over to Malfoy who, smirking, took her hand.

"'Mione I'm sorry" Ginny muttered, quietly.

Hermione, however, said no more as Malfoy pulled her from the apartment.

XxXxXx

"Get it off" Hermione demanded, angrily, the moment they were back inside Malfoy's apartment.

She thrust her wrist at him and watched as he removed the bracelet. When it was off she turned her back on him and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Collapsing onto the bed her thoughts turned to Molly and she wondered what story Ginny has fed her mother. Where did Molly think her daughter was? Fear and anger washed over Hermione as she considered what Ginny had done. She was Zabini's wife for all intensive purposes - married to him. She'd sworn her loyalty to him and promised not to leave him. To get to her, Hermione's best friend had condemned herself. She was foolish, had acted recklessly - she should have thought, should have considered that Hermione could look after herself. She wasn't bound to Malfoy - if the opportunity presented itself to leave she could - well she would have. There in lay the real source of Hermione's anger. She could pretend she was angry at Ginny's rash decisions or angry at Zabini for taking advantage of her friend's desperation but she knew, deep down, that her anger lay in the fact that she loved and wanted to protect Ginny and for that reason Ginny had just sworn a vow that trapped Hermione worse than ever before because she would never abandon her loved ones. In swearing to Zabini that she wouldn't escape, she'd just sworn that Hermione wouldn't either. She'd trapped her worse than Malfoy had. She'd never be able to leave if it meant leaving Ginny behind - young, stupid, reckless Ginny. Sighing, Hermione knew what had to come next and she brushed a tear aside as she thought about it. Despairing, Hermione pulled herself up from the bed and went in search of Malfoy.

Malfoy was in the study, sitting at the desk glancing over some documents. When Hermione entered he looked up and put them into a drawer, carefully spelling it shut.

"Well that didn't take long" he said, casually.

"What didn't?" she asked him.

He chuckled, "You're a Gryffindor baby. Your bleeding heart can be seen a mile away. You've had your tantrum about Weaselette's stupidity and now you've come to ask me to protect her"

"Close" Hermione said, sadly, "I've come to ask you to make Blaise let her go. There will be some way around this and I know you know what it is"

"And what are you prepared to offer me?" he asked, curious.

Hermione frowned, "What do you want?"

"I want everything from you that Weaselette has sworn to Blaise"

There it was, as she'd feared, the one thing he wanted from her that Hermione never wanted to give him - total possession of her physically, mentally and legally. Her heart sank because she knew there was little she wouldn't do to protect Ginny,

"Deal"

She watched as Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her in surprise but made no move to approach her,

"You'd really do it? Give yourself to me to protect her?"

Hermione nodded, "I will"

"Interesting" Malfoy considered, watching Hermione interestedly, "You really are noble aren't you? Lucky for you Granger there's nothing I can do. Sure there's a work around but only if you're friend is willing and she's not. She wants to stay here… to be near you apparently. I can appreciate your commitment to her though"

"He could hurt her Malfoy" she pleaded.

"And I have hurt you - will probably again - like you, she will survive"

"I don'at want this for Ginny"

"Well she made the choice baby. Its a bugger that free will isn't it?"

His sarcasm was mocking and Hermione felt her blood boil.

"Just shut up Malfoy" she snapped, "You clearly have no idea how it is to feel so much fear for someone you love. I found myself in this situation and I will deal with whatever happens to me but Ginny has placed herself here out of misplaced guilt. I can not stand here and do nothing while Zabini gets his slimy hooks into her so tell me what to do and I will do it"

She shook as the rage filled her body and she felt her right hand grow warm. Oh no, her magic, not now, not with Malfoy sitting right here, she'd expose her secret. He was watching her again, considering her, and so carefully Hermione took a breath and tried to work on controlling her anger, the spark that ignited her magic. She focussed, suppressed, and slowly began to feel the heat dissipate.

"I shall have Blaise swear a vow on his magic that any physical harm that comes to Weaselette at his hand shall only be completely necessary when needed to save his, her or another's life"

"If?" Hermione asked, skeptically.

Malfoy smirked, "If you, here and now, give me a blowjob"

Disgusted, Hermione recoiled, "What? Why?!"

He shrugged, "Because a man has needs little witch. Believe me I'm trying not to force you into anything so you accept our relationship quicker but a little attention would go a long way"

"And this isn't forcing me?!" Hermione cried, outraged.

"No" he said, simply, "You've got a choice"

"Barely" Hermione snapped.

"All the same" Malfoy said, shrugging again.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her as she realised that he had her, he knew exactly what she would do even though she'd never - and he'd know - and -

"It'll stay between us Granger if that's what's worrying you. I won't even use it against the Weasel next time I see him"

She hated this situation and, again, she took a second to suppress her anger, suppress the risk that she'd unwittingly give away her growing magical ability. She knew what she would have to do to protect Ginny so with grim acceptance, Hermione made her way over to the side of the desk where Malfoy turned his desk chair out to face her. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants before shoving them down to his ankles as Hermione got on her knees. He was already fully erect and the size of him scared her, surely magical enhancements had been performed on him or something because surely penises were not that large. She glanced up at him, unsure, and in that moment she saw it, the flash of realisation in his eyes as he discovered she'd never done this before. He reached down and took her hand gently,

"Hold the base" he said and placed her hand at the bottom of his shaft.

"Promise" she said, her voice sounding braver than she felt.

Malfoy sighed, impatiently, "Granger I swear the moment you've sucked me dry that i'll go down there and make Blaise swear the vow on his magic. Now, slowly put my dick in your mouth and watch those teeth"

He entwined a hand in her curls and brought her head forward until the head of his cock pressed against her lips.

"Open up for me baby, just a bit"

He pushed forward slightly until Hermione had to let him into her mouth and then she was shocked by the somewhat salty taste of him.

"Good girl" Draco groaned, "Now take as much in as you can - when you feel yourself starting to gag pull back and suck gently as you do"

Reminding herself that there was a reason for this, Hermione did as he said and continued to engulf him until her eyes began to tear and she felt her throat begin to constrict. When she pulled back she sucked causing Malfoy to buck his hips slightly.

"Perfect baby. Now again and a little faster this time"

She repeated the process again and again - each time met with eager praise from Malfoy. She watched his reactions as she followed his instructions and she was a little mesmerised by him. His eyes were shut tightly and one had gripped the chair tightly while the other guided her movements by holding her hair. He had a look of pleasure that seemed almost foreign on his face and he swore as she moved up and down his length.

"Fuck baby, that's it. Faster, I'm getting close"

Hermione needn't have worried about the speed as Malfoy controlled her pace by tugging at her curls that he'd secured in a bunch in his hand. Another minute past and then Malfoy seemed to reach some kind of peak as both his hands grasped the side of her head holding her still as he stood up and begun thrusting roughly into her mouth.

"Fuck yes" he grunted, "Fuck yes, fuck yesss"

He froze and Hermione felt a hot splash of liquid explode in her mouth and, instinctually, she swallowed. It was more of that salty taste - not pleasant but bareable. Malfoy stood above her panting and then slowly pulled her to her feet.

"If I hadn't seen your uncertainty myself little witch I'd have sworn you'd done that before" he told her.

He told Hermione to go and wash her mouth out as he redressed then told her to meet him by the door so he could fulfil his side of the deal.

XxXxXx

Blaise had said they'd be back and sure enough two hours later there came a bang on the door. Blaise answered it to find a smug-looking Malfoy and a nervous-looking Hermione who couldn't quite look Ginny in the eye. It was a far cry from the angry 'Mione they'd seen a couple of hours ago and Ginny worried something had happened to her. Had Malfoy hurt her over her outburst?

"Blaise we need to talk" Malfoy announced.

He stepped inside the apartment bringing Hermione with him and then steered Blaise into the study, leaving her standing awkwardly in the entryway.

"Come and sit 'Mione" Ginny said, patting the spot on the couch next to her.

Quickly, Hermione shook her head, "I can't. I'm still mad at you"

"You don't look mad. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine and I'm definitely still mad. You've changed everything by coming here"

"How?" Ginny asked confused "You traded yourself as a peace offering from the Order - you weren't going anywhere anyway"

"Did you know that before you swore your stupid vow Mrs Zabini?" she snapped.

Ginny flinched, taken back by the raw emotion in the voice of her best friend who she'd never truly fought with before,

"No" she said, simply, "but I knew Malfoy would find some way to keep you here"

"No you didn't" Hermione replied, "You should have had faith that I'd find someway to get away Ginny. Do your parents even know where you are?"

Sadly, Ginny shook her head, "They think I went to another safe house to avoid Harry"

Hermione scoffed and gestured around the apartment furiously,

"Well this is some safe house Gin. Right in the middle of rebellion central. At least I didn't have a choice. If you get killed it'll be your own stupid fault. There is only so much I can protect you from"

Ginny flinched as if Hermione had hit her and not Blaise. She may as well have - it hurt just the same.

"This was all my fault 'Mione. I had to find you, to make sure you were okay and I just couldn't let you be alone here - wherever here is"

Hermione sighed angrily as if Ginny just wasn't getting the point.

"This is **not** your fault Gin, this is Malfoy's fault. I could have left though - eventually - I made myself a part of the Order's deal with him, yes, but I'm not bound to him. I could have found a way to escape but you - you're bound. You're never going to be able to leave here"

"Maybe that's a price I'm wiling to pay?" Ginny said, quietly

"What?!" Hermione asked sharply, something wasn't right here, "What's going on here? Are you okay Ginny? Did Blaise curse you?"

Ginny shook her head, "No. I just mean that there are worse prices I could pay to know that you're safe and alive"

"Malfoy wouldn't kill me, it would ruin his plan"

"…And its a bit hard to make a corpse scream your name and wither beneath you - to much effort" a new voice entered into the conversation.

Malfoy and Zabini had returned,

"You're sleeping with him?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"No" Hermione answered.

"Not yet" Malfoy added.

Hermione glared at him as Ginny cast a worried glance at Zabini. Hermione saw it and it only increased her worry that there was something she was missing,

"What's going on here?" she demanded, suspiciously.

For a moment no one said anything but Malfoy moved until he stood behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling his face into her neck, pressing a kiss there before he moved up to her ear which he bit lightly before he said,

"Didn't you know little witch? Weaselette over there has been giving it up to my mate there since before the demise of the Dark Lord. They were fucking all over the school while you risked your life to stop a mad-man"

The last straw snapped and Hermione felt that undeniable rage fill her again and had Malfoy's arms not been holding her against him she would have lunged forward though she wasn't sure which one she was aiming for - the traitor or the opportunist.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I hope you enjoyed :)

I pride myself on writing completely different material then anything else I've read on FF. There are some truly gifted writers on here and I can only hope one day that I might be considered among them.

Reviews would be a lovely Christmas/New Year present :)

\- S xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Lovlies,

I'm back! I'm sorry its taken me so long to get this next chapter up. We've been going through our busiest time at work and its been crazy. I wanted to post a chapter when Alan Rickman died as a sort of tribute to him but then on the same day we had to put our dog down and that just destroyed me for a time. I would like to extend a special thank you to " **its been ages"** who is a guest reviewer who finally propelled me into action when they told me that it had been forever since I'd posted a chapter and they had been checking for a new chapter daily. That sort of commitment to this story was inspirational to me so thank you!

I hope you enjoy it. Some big changes this way come.

Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **"** **I'm breakin' dishes up in here**

 **All night**

 **I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights"**

 **\- Rihanna - "Breakin' Dishes"**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Malfoy had had to carry Hermione back up to their apartment the second time around. She was so angry, so filled with rage. How dare Ginny come here under the guise of trying to find her and swear to marry Zabini and be loyal to him and try to pass it off as a sacrifice that she'd made. A sacrifice to be with Hermione. How dare she spend the last few months grieving over Harry's semi-betrayal which was partly the reason they'd gone to that club in the first place when all this time she'd done worse. While she and the boys had been living in that tent, starving, suffering horcruxes, snatchers, curses, Death Eaters and while everyone back at School had suffered the Carrows, Ginny had taken up with a Slytherin. If Malfoy was right, she'd been sleeping with him and if Ginny was right about Blaise's feelings for her then he'd probably protected her. She probably hadn't suffered half as much as the others and here they were again - Hermione had - she'd - to make Malfoy keep Blaise from hurting her and all this time the vow had probably been unnecessary and the act Hermione had done with Malfoy, which was such a big deal to her because it had been another sacrifice, was one that Ginny had probably performed on Zabini countless times before.

Standing in the living room, to angry for words, Hermione grabbed the closest thing she could find - a lamp on a side table - and threw it at the wall watching with satisfaction as it smashed.

"Granger" Malfoy said, warningly, watching the pieces of the lamp fall every which way.

Hermione turned to glare at him but she wouldn't be stopped. She was on a roll. She stormed into the kitchen and wretched open the cupboards and began to take the plates and smash them, throwing them to the floor. Each one that shattered felt like another link to her friendship with Ginny breaking apart, another memory the two shared fading into non-existence and it felt good. It felt like Hermione's revenge against someone who was supposed to be her friend.

"You do realise I can repair those don't you?" Malfoy asked her, smirking.

In response, Hermione threw a bowl at his head which he dodged and watched break as it hit the wall. She started on the glasses then and soon pieces of crystal joined the shattered pieces of china on the floor. She didn't care that Malfoy was watching her fall apart, she didn't care that she was destroying his things, all she could feel was the blinding heat of anger as it consumed her. She grabbed a wine glass and held it way to tightly causing it to break in her hand and a shard cut her palm. For a second, Hermione paused and watched the blood from the deep wound run down her arm but she felt nothing - no pain, just anger. She reached for another glass when Malfoy intervened,

"Granger, enough"

"No!" she screamed back.

She threw another glass at him - which again he dodged - but this time he was coming for her.

"No!" she yelled, "Leave me - stop!"

Malfoy ignored her and Hermione felt him take hold of her arms and pin them to her sides as he began to push her out of the kitchen.

"Stop!" she screamed, "Let go of me - bastard - stop!"

When she tried to stop him by letting her legs give out he simply picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. For a moment there, Hermione caught sight of her reflection - the rage had darkened her face, the scowl left her looking so unlike herself - and stopped focusing on Malfoy. The next minute, the shower was running and Malfoy dumped her under the freezing cold spray of water. Hermione shrieked as it hit her skin and she clung to him as something inside her realised he must be standing under the water with her, both fully clothed and drenched. Then, the rage suddenly disappeared, Hermione wasn't sure if it was the shock of the water or the cold literally putting outer white-hot anger but all of the sudden she could breath properly again, she could think and feel and that's when the tears started and Hermione stood, still clinging to Malfoy, and turned into the wet fabric of his chest.

"Are you done smashing shit now Granger?" Malfoy asked gruffly.

Still crying, Hermione nodded, and she felt Malfoy turn off the water.

"I thought it would be a good surprise" he told her, "That you'd be happy she was here no matter the means but it seems I under-estimated your Gryffindor moral code"

He almost sounded apologetic as he removed himself from her grasp and spelled himself dry before handing her a towel. He left her standing, shivering, in the shower as he went into the living room and Hermione could hear him repairing the damage she'd caused. She frowned, she'd never done anything like that before. Her mind was slowly catching up and, carefully, Hermione wrapped herself in the towel now mindful of the deep cut in her hand. She'd get changed, treat her wound and then she'd write to Harry - the Order deserved to know what Ginny had done and they didn't deserve the panic of the unknown when they discovered that she'd gone.

XxXxXx

An hour later, Hermione sat in the study in a fresh set of clothes reading over one of the hardest letters she'd ever had to write.

 _'_ _Dear Harry,_

 _There is no easy way to say this but its important you all know.. Ginny is here. She got in contact with Blaise and struck a deal with him in order to get him to bring her here. You're going to need to tell Molly and Arthur because Ginny has told them that she's staying at another safe house. I know they're going to be upset but there's no way to remove her from here without endangering her - she's made certain vows. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to protect her Harry - please tell them that. If she's become a part of Malfoy's plan then I haven't heard anything about it. I think Blaise is just keeping her locked away for now but I've seen her twice. She's not injured or even scared._

 _She came here to be with me - I'm not happy about it but there's nothing to be done about it now._

 _I love you._

 _Hermione'_

The letter felt a little cold to her but how else were you to break that kind of news to someone? The decision Ginny had made was - in part - selfish but it had been made and there was no going back now. Hermione attached the letter to the leg of her snowy white friend and moved over to release him out the window. As she did this another owl came through to land on the window seal and Hermione detached the letter from its leg which was addressed to Malfoy. As soon as her little owl had disappeared from her sight, Hermione sighed and walked towards the newly repaired kitchen, handing the letter to Malfoy as she passed him.

She could hear him opening it but barely paid any attention beyond that as she made some tea. She heard him mutter something to himself and when she turned around he'd left the room. The kettle whistled and Hermione poured the hot water into the cup. In the back of her mind she wondered when the little owl would reach Harry and what would his reaction be? She wished she could be there, that she could tell him that Ginny's choices were not his fault because the Harry she knew always eventually circled around to blaming himself. This knowledge only made Hermione question Ginny more - what had really been her motive for coming here? Okay, she'd had a thing with Blaise at school and had kept it a secret and it had obviously meant enough to her for her to risk any future relationship with Harry or had her upset over Harry all been an act when he'd had the one night fling? It hadn't seemed that way. Was Blaise now playing the part of the rebound or had Harry been the potential rebound gone wrong?

"Granger"

Hermione spun around at the sound of Malfoy's voice and almost dropped her tea cup in shock at the sight of him in Death Eater robes, the mask clutched in his hand.

"My father is summoning us - there is something we are required for"

"What is it?" she asked, quietly.

He shrugged, "No idea. Its not smart to put those kinds of details in a letter now is it?"

Hermione blushed slightly at his decision to point out the obvious to make her feel stupid but all the same she tried to dissuade him,

"You don't have to go you know. There is always a choice"

Malfoy scoffed, "Typical bloody do-gooder statement. I choose to go because if I don't he'll suspect something and that would be counter productive to my own agenda"

"But what you might be forced to do - " she begun.

"Not forced" he cut across her, "I choose. Murder, torture - the lot. I choose it and you'd do well to remember that. I'm keeping you here locked away to protect you so I can use you for my own gains and you've not seen me commit any grievous acts here yet but don't forget what I'm capable of princess. The world is not black and white, good and evil. There is only power and those strong enough to wield it will be victorious in the end"

He stepped forward and held out the emerald bracket to her making Hermione scowl.

"I don't want that"

"Suit yourself" Malfoy shrugged, "Sometimes these are quick meetings and sometimes we're away for weeks - I just thought you might like the offer of some company"

Still scowling but seeing his logic, Hermione held out her wrist and watched him go through the process to seal the bracelet.

"You can order food, the forms are in the study. All the wards and enchantments will remain in place so don't try anything stupid. Kiss farewell?"

He looked at her expectantly and Hermione rolled her eyes but chose the easy route, pressing a quick peck to his cheek.

"I'll expect better than that in the future little witch" Malfoy grumbled.

He stepped back and glanced at her once more before he was gone with a ' _crack_ ' leaving Hermione standing alone. This was the first time he'd left her for Death Eater business that she knew of and she wondered just what Lucius would require of them. She was out of the loop since coming here. Last she'd known was that his forces were getting stronger as more murderous psychopaths came out of the woodwork. Draco had boasted of having a group of incredibly strong followers behind him. Did the Death Eaters know how strong these followers were? On some level she thought probably not, she thought Malfoy would probably want to keep that quiet, a secret weapon of sorts.

The reminder of the day after that was very quiet. At 6pm, Hermione had searched through the cupboards and put together something for dinner and after that she'd sat in her favourite bay window and read one of Malfoy's "approved" books. By midnight, she'd forced herself to admit that she was waiting up for him and then subsequently gone to bed where she tossed and turned until at 2am when she'd finally fallen into a fitful sleep.

XxXxXx

At 7am the next morning, Hermione woke along and a quick search of the apartment told her that Malfoy had not returned last night. The little white owl had though and Hermione accepted the letter from him with trepidation. Bracing herself she made some tea and settled on the couch to read it.

 _'_ _Mione,_

 _I didn't want to believe you. I convinced myself that this was some kind of fucked up Malfoy trick but after travelling to each safe house yesterday and some of the night I had to finally accept what you were telling me and inform the Weasleys. They are all devastated, angry and confused by Ginny's choice and I can't help but blame myself. I knew I'd hurt her when I slept with that girl. I should have talked to her about it, I should have apologised but I was to selfish to want to face how much I'd hurt her. Ron blames me too - he told me so. He punched me in the nose and broke my glasses which is no less than what I deserve._

 _We need to get her out 'Mione - we need to get you both out - but Remus fears that Malfoy will side with Zabini if we try to reclaim Ginny. Remus' cowardice is really beginning to make me hate him - just how far is he willing to bend to satisfy these prats?! At some point you have to say no._

 _Keep her safe 'Mione - I know you will. I'm going to keep working on Remus._

 _Harry'_

Hermione sighed and went to pull on some clothes. Her heart broke for Harry and the Weasleys and it would break further still because even if Harry did bring Remus around they couldn't bring Ginny back to them. Fully dressed, she grabbed the letter and made her way down to Zabini's apartment where she sharply knocked on the door. A moment later, Ginny open it which confirmed Hermione's suspicions that Blaise had also been summoned.

"Ae you going to try to claw my eyes out again?" Ginny asked, quietly.

Hermione shook her head 'no' and then stepped inside when Ginny held the door open for her. She took a seat on the couch and handed Ginny Harry's letter. She watched the tears swell in the red-head's eyes as she read it.

"Oh mum and dad" she gave a small sob.

"They need to know why you can't return" Hermione said softly, "and I need to understand"

"How am I going to tell them?" Ginny cried, sadly, "They're going to hate me"

Hermione shook her head, "They love you Ginny but this is going to hurt them…but then you knew that, otherwise, you wouldn't have lied"

"They'd never have let me go" she whimpered.

"And with good reason. So tell me…why did you come here? I know its not just to get to me"

Ginny looked at her sadly and then cast her eyes down as she whispered,

"Blaise"

Hermione frowned, "Explain"

Ginny sighed, "Hogwarts during the war was a nightmare. The Carrows - Snape - I know he ended up being on our side but he was still terrible at Hogwarts. Romilda had this idea that cozying up with a Slytherin student might spare her as Gryffindor kids got the worst torment. I thought she was mad but it worked, kind of. The Carrows back off her in class and other Slytherins let her be in the Great Hall and the Library. At first I was pretty disgusted but after a while I got desperate - the Carrows, everyone, knew how Harry felt about me and I just couldn't escape the torment. They targeted me - in the one week I had the same arm broken 3 times - Madam Pomfrey didn't want to release me and kept me in an additional night to try to protect me and that was where I met Blaise. He got injured in Quidditch training and we got to talking while he healed. It started off as nothing more than a friendship but then it developed into something more physical. When you, Ron and Harry returned to the castle I missed your arrival because I'd been with Blaise when I got the message otherwise I would have been there with everyone else. I was so conflicted but Harry greeted me like time on our growing relationship had simply been frozen and you don't tell the person gearing up to fight the most evil wizard of all time about your fling with a Slytherin so I went along with it. When Voldemort was gone, Harry seemed so relieved - everyone did - so I forced myself to forget Blaise. I told myself it had meant nothing and that Harry loved me and he was my future. I made myself believe that and just when I was starting to think I could revive my feelings for Harry he went and had sex with someone else and it felt like I'd been slapped in the face because not only had I made myself let Blaise go but then it was all for nothing when I lost Harry"

"Ginny I - "

"Just wait" Ginny interrupted her, "I have to explain. I didn't meant o develop feelings for Blaise, I really didn't, but somehow he wormed his way into my heart and the more time passed the more I missed him but then I had you and you understood - well sort of given you thought I was mourning my loss of Harry. When Malfoy took you I blamed myself and I was desperate to get you back and I knew Blaise would be involved so I planned to exploit his feelings for me to help get you back. Blaise had already guessed that I might try that though and then he was there and my feelings for him came rushing back and I was helpless Hermione. I know how young we are but something tells me that he's it for me - my soul mate - and so I took his deal and made those vows. You can hate me and curse me but Blaise makes me feel like the best version of me I can possibly be and I know he loves me"

Hermione found herself a bit shocked at Ginny's story. She'd known nothing, no one had.

"He supports Malfoy's ideology Ginny" she said, slowly.

"I know he does" Ginny agreed, "But he and I are a coincidence. I'm one of the strongest in our family generation and he's incredibly powerful. Its a good match"

"Do you -"

Ginny shook her head, "No. I still believe that you should be able to marry whoever you want regardless of power but I will admit that the theory has merits. You and Malfoy would have exceptionally powerful children 'Mione but that should only be at your will, not Malfoy's command"

"What does Blaise plan to do with you while you're here?"

Ginny shrugged, "I'm on house arrest just like you. I can't leave for my own protection. He's had to cloak me so that my name doesn't show up on his family tree yet - not until the Death Eaters are gone. It could give away Malfoy's alliance with the Order"

Hermione scoffed at this and glanced at her hands, annoyed at Zabini's protection of Malfoy and his little gang.

"Please don't hate me for saying this 'Mione because you know I am on your side whatever happens but Malfoy loves you in his own possessive way. I've heard him talking to Blaise about you and he admires you. In another time and place the two of you would be strangely perfect for one another"

"That other time and place being where he hasn't abducted me and kept me prisoner. He's nothing but a black prince Ginny. He told me so himself yesterday. He willingly murders and tortures people - its like career advancement for him. We're a long way past the kid who couldn't murder Dumbledore now. He's dangerous and anything that has happened with him so far as been a mistake, anything that will happen with him in the future will be a mistake"

"Ask him about Goyle" Ginny told her, "You should hear that story"

"You write to your parents" Hermione snapped back, "Explain to them why they can't have their daughter back before one of them gets killed trying - the truth Ginny - they deserve that much and so does Harry. He shouldn't have to blame himself for a mistake against you that you'd committed against him long before"

She stood up and made her way over to the door before she paused,

"Did your husband mention what they'd been summoned for?"

Ginny shook her head, "He had no idea. He just said he could be gone a while. I'm worried about him"

Hermione shrugged, "That's your issue but if they aren't back by tomorrow you and I can have dinner - once you've written that letter and not before"

"Hermione" Ginny said, fearfully, "I don't know what to say, how to tell them, how to stop it from destroying them"

Her friends delayed conscience grated at her and Hermione 'tsked' under her breath irritably.

"Ginny it seems to me that you've made a very grown up decision at a very young age without properly thinking through the consequences of said decision. You're only 17 years old after all. All the same, a grown up realises that their decisions aren't always going to please everyone and accepts that they must be secure in their own reasoning. You've made an adult decision so write to your loved ones and give them your adult reasoning and then deal with the consequences… like an adult"

She saw that her answer had stung her friend but Hermione cared not. She wouldn't out-cast her friend figuratively speaking but she couldn't stand by and hold her hand either over a decision Hermione herself still couldn't even begin to comprehend.

She left her saddened friend and returned to her home - her home with Malfoy - her own adult consequence of an adult decision she'd made for, what she hoped, was the greater good.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I felt everyone needed a little more explanation into Ginny's side of things and, to a degree, I feel a little sorry for her. Let me know your thoughts :)

and remember… like **its been ages** your reviews can inspire too!

\- S xx


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Valentines Day lovelies!

Here is my gift to you.

Whether you are celebrating today with a partner or maybe you're single (as I am!) I think the real importance of this day is to not get caught up in the "comercialness" of day and instead spend the day telling those you love (in whatever capacity) that you love them. That's what really counts after all.

Anyway, sappy speech over. On with the story!

\- Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **"** **Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare"**

 **Adele - "Rolling In The Deep"**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The following evening found Hermione and Ginny sitting down to a spaghetti meal prepared by Hermione for dinner. There had been no word from either Zabini or Malfoy and Hermione suspected they'd been sent out on some kind of mission to do God knows what to God knows who. A part of Hermione wondered what would happen in the event Malfoy was killed. Would all the enchantments keeping her locked in the apartment building cease to exist or did they pass to someone else in his little gang?

Ginny had arrived tearful that evening having spent the day attempting to write to her family and explain her choices. She'd owled her letter an hour ago and was now dreading the response. Hermione would be lying if she didn't admit to feeling somewhat happy about her friend's unhappiness. While she knew that the Weasley's and Harry would struggle to believe what Ginny had written, they needed to know all the same. Vows were not something to be entered into lightly in the Wizarding World, let alone vows that bound you to a man as his wife. The Wizarding World was not as advanced as the Muggle world - Husbands still had a lot more legal rights then wives did. Yet, despite her anger at her friend, Hermione still looked to Ginny who looked miserable and felt an overwhelming urge to comfort her. Malfoy would call it her 'bleeding Gryffindor heart".

"You've done the right thing Gin" Hermione said, quietly.

"They're going to hate me 'Mione" Ginny said, the devastation in her voice so clear.

"They're your family - they could never hate you. They love you" Hermione replied, "but they won't understand. I still don't understand properly"

"I love him" Ginny said, by way of explanation.

Hermione sighed. There was no point in rehashing old conversations. Ginny's feelings for Blaise were so unexpected to Hermione but at the end of the day they were Ginny's feelings and not something she may ever understand. Just like that part of her deep down that wondered if Malfoy was ever coming back and secretly hoped he'd walk in the door any moment. She realised she may never understand that side of herself.

"When are they coming back?" Ginny questioned, almost reading her mind.

"Maybe they aren't coming back?" Hermione said, "Maybe they will die at this so called meeting of theirs"

Ginny stood up suddenly and began collecting their dirty dishes, she moved with tension as if she wanted to yell at Hermione but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You don't really believe that do you 'Mione?" she eventually said.

"No" Hermione said, sighing, "I think Malfoy is too smart to let them get killed so easily"

"Malfoy is much smarter than I ever gave him credit for" Ginny said, slowly.

"I never thought he'd have the guts to pull this off" Hermione said, "I always saw him as such a daddy's boy"

They moved to sit on the couch while the water for the tea Ginny had put on came to the boil.

"Blaise said that Malfoy stopped admiring his father the moment Voldemort marked him. He was marked because Lucius failed when he let us escape from the Department of Mysteries and Narcissa stood by and let it happen - ever the devoted wife. Blaise said that Malfoy stopped believing that his father had any kind of power and that's when he started planning to seize some power of his own. He wanted to become more powerful than his father had ever been"

"And where do I fit into this?" Hermione asked, angrily, "I'm hardly ever going to be his perfect little obedient wife"

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't want obedience? I mean if you grew up your whole life watching your mother blindly follow the orders of your father and you then grew to hate your father chances are you'd want to become nothing like him - and that includes mirroring his choice in partner"

"Then throw in the fact that he considers me to be incredibly powerful magic-wise and I fit into his little ideology perfectly" Hermione agreed.

"'Mione" Ginny said and she could hear her friends fear for her, "You shouldn't fight him forever. I mean I'm scared of what he may do to bring you under his control"

"I don't care Gin" Hermione said, angrily.

"There are worse lives you could live you know…Malfoy will protect you, give you a family, you could - "

"- spend more nights trying to stop the profuse amount of blood from pouring out of my cracked skull? I don't think so" Hermione snapped.

"What?" Ginny breathed.

"Did you think I've been up here playing Stepford-Witch?" Hermione argued, "Grow up Ginny. That's not me and peaceful coexistence isn't Malfoy and I. We will always fight and he will always find new ways to hurt me. I won't live like that Gin and I can only hope that you never have to"

The water boiled and Hermione got up to make the tea.

"He cracked your skull?"

"Of course he did" Hermione said, "On my second night here after I said something he didn't agree with"

"Oh 'Mione" Ginny said, sadly.

"Stop it" Hermione said, harshly, "I don't need your pity. I can handle Malfoy but it made it very clear to me very early on that there is nothing good left in him, what part of him that was capable of showing compassion was destroyed the minute that mark was burnt onto his arm"

"Where did - do you have a scar?"

Hermione shook her head, "He healed me that night"

"He healed you?" 'Mione maybe he was sorry?"

"Unlikely" she scoffed, "I'd say it had more to do with the meeting with the Order he was trying to have me organise at the time"

"It is much easier to hate him isn't it? Ginny said, watching her friend closely.

Hermione bought over two cups of tea and placed one in front of Ginny.

"What are you getting at Ginny?"

"I'm saying that its much easier for you to write him off as some kind of violent psychopath than to attempt to look past his actions and see some sort of possible reasoning below the surface"

"There is nothing to see below the surface" Hermione snapped.

"There is always more below the surface" Ginny argued, "Do you think that Blaise got caught up in all this because he is some power hungry Pureblood who feared he'd have to marry a muggleborn wife and lose all his family's fortune trying to buy back some good favour to his family name? Or do you think he chose to stand by his best friend who had a shitty childhood and basically lost his shitty family to Voldemort leaving him with nothing but a mark on his arm that was going to see him persecuted for the rest of his life for things he didn't even fully believe in? The answers pretty simple because Blaise could have stayed neutral and fled to Italy when all this started and probably never would have had to feel the taint of this war again"

"So Malfoy had a bad childhood, so what? So did Harry and I don't see Harry running around happy to murder and torture anyone who gets in his way"

Ginny sighed and placed her empty teacup on the coffee table,

"You will see what you want to see Hermione but Dumbledore always tried his best to understand people - even Voldemort - and you know that. All I'm saying is that maybe you wouldn't find Malfoy so despicable if you tried to see beyond his cruel Death Eater facade"

"Your defence of Malfoy sickens me Ginny. I think you should go"

Ginny nodded, "Okay but I'm trying to protect you 'Mione. I hope you understand that"

Hermione saw her to the door and then locked it behind her. She spent the next ten minutes cleaning the dishes and putting them away before she put herself to bed. There she lay, seething. How dare Ginny throw Dumbledore in her face. Malfoy had tried to murder him for God's sake. _He hadn't though_ ** _,_** the small voice in the back of her mind said. Malfoy hadn't been able to go through with it and Snape had had to do the job. Well it didn't matter because he murdered people now. One hesitation was not enough to make up for all the death he'd caused since. As Hermione drifted off to sleep she thought of Professor Dumbledore and wished so badly that things had worked out differently. She'd never have been in this situation if he was still alive. Her heavy eyes fell shut and sleep gently claimed her.

XxXxXx

 _A foggy mist covered the Hogwarts library as Hermione stood there, looking around, confused. This was not the first time she'd dreamt of the library but when she did there were always people here - other students, Professors, ghosts. This time, however, it appeared completely empty - it was eery._

 _Slowly, Hermione began to look around, looking for some kind of reason as to why her subconscious mind had brought her here but there was nothing, not even Madam Pince. Hermione was beginning to despair when she noticed a flash of blue robe towards the back of the library where she knew there to be a small sitting area commonly used by students doing group assignments. She rushed forward only to gasp at the reveal of the mystery person._

 _"_ _Professor Dumbledore?"_

 _There he sat in robes of periwinkle blue appearing to be reading some kind of old tome. He glanced up at her and smiled kindly before shutting the book._

 _"_ _As Miss Granger. I've been waiting for you"_

 _Hermione felt her eyes sting with tears,_

 _"_ _But how?"_

 _"_ _Well my dear you called for me and I do pride myself on keeping my word - help shall always be given to those at Hogwarts"_

 _"_ _But I'm not at Hogwarts" Hermione said, quietly._

 _Dumbledore glanced around at the library interestedly, "It would appear some part of you is, even if its the deepest part of your subconscious mind"_

 _"_ _Sir I - I don't know what to say" Hermione said, quietly._

 _Dumbledore smiled kindly, "Come now Miss Granger. Take a seat and lets discuss this situation with Mr Malfoy you appear to have gotten yourself into"_

 _Hermione bristled but sat, "I did not get myself into anything sir. Malfoy abducted me"_

 _"_ _And you chose to stay"_

 _"_ _I didn't have much of a choice sir!" Hermione argued, outraged, "People were going to die, our friends were in danger"_

 _"_ _But you_ ** _did_** _have a choice all the same Miss Granger. I once said that the time was coming when we would all need to chose between what was right and what was easy. It would appear that you made that choice and I am very proud of you because you chose the much harder choice"_

 _"_ _But was it right?" Hermione questioned._

 _"_ _Do you think it was right Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her._

 _He seemed to watch her curiously as Hermione pondered his question before she answered,_

 _"_ _It was right for the others"_

 _"_ _And what of yourself?"_

 _Sadly, Hermione said, "This is my sacrifice for them"_

 _For a moment, no one said anything and then Dumbledore moved to place his book down on a side table and sat forward slightly._

 _"_ _Its interesting that that is your conclusion Miss Granger. Its a very pessimistic view and outside of your character. I would have thought you would take this opportunity as a chance to learn more about Mr Malfoy than you knew before"_

 _Hermione looked at him, confused, "But sir there is nothing I want to learn about Malfoy. Everything I already know I hate about him. I am a prisoner in his home for heaven's sake"_

 _"_ _But why? Why has Mr Malfoy taken you from your friends and family?"_

 _"_ _Because he has this idea that the strength of our magic can be passed down through our bloodlines and that combined he and I would produce superior magical children" Hermione answered, blushing at the end._

 _"_ _Now isn't that an interesting concept" Dumbledore said, a familiar twinkle in his eye._

 _"_ _Its utter rubbish sir. Otherwise how would I have become magical? I'm a Muggleborn witch"_

 _"_ _Indeed and yet how have families such as the Malfoy's remained consistently strong in their magic if we no longer put stock in the argument for 'Pure Bloodlines'"_

 _He had a point, Hermione conceded, either Muggleborns were a magical anomaly that occurred more frequently than an anomaly should or there was another explanation._

 _"_ _Do you know the answer sir?" Hermione asked him._

 _Dumbledore smiled, "I have only but an old man's theory my dear. You'd be best to conduct your own research"_

 _"_ _Like Malfoy is ever going to let me do that" Hermione muttered._

 _"_ _I think you might find him quite receptive to the idea" Dumbledore suggested, "Mr Malfoy had to do a great lot of accepting about the type of person you are Miss Granger before he could even entertain the idea of bringing you to live with him"_

 _Hermione frowned, "Sir do you understand Malfoy?"_

 _"_ _I see a great deal of a much younger me in him my dear. A younger version of myself who was hurt and proud and prepared to go to great lengths to achieve what I thought I needed"_

 _"_ _But sir you never murdered people"_

 _"_ _Don't be niave Miss Granger" Dumbledore said, gently, "Murder is only murder to those who do not understand the reasoning. You may kill someone trying to kill you and you would call it self-defence but to someone who loved your attacker it will always be murder. I have killed a great many people in defence of others Miss Granger while my intentions may have been good, my hands are not clean. I have never murdered where it could be avoided or tortured where it wasn't necessary but I have done a great many things to protect a great many people"_

 _"_ _But Malfoy enjoys it sir"_

 _"_ _Does he?" Dumbledore replied, seeming curious, "Or does he do what he feels is necessary? As I have done. People are not so black and white Miss Granger, there is always shades of grey and if you look hard enough I think you'll find Mr Malfoy exists in those shades of grey more than you may think"_

 _"_ _You're agreeing with Ginny sir? You think I need to try to understand Malfoy to see why he does what he does"_

 _"_ _I think that a baby is born into this world with no prejudices, no hatred, just a pure being and everything that happens there after forms that pure baby into the person they become. Sometimes we need to understand what happened to that baby to understand the person before us. With understanding perhaps our views change and perhaps they don't but we are left armed with a great more insight than we had before"_

 _Hermione watched as Dumbledore reached for the old tome he'd been reading when she'd arrived and handed it to her before he stood._

 _"_ _I must be going now Miss Granger. Whatever the outcome may be, you've been very brave and are a true testament to the house of Godric Gryffindor"_

 _He gave her one last smile and then walked past her back towards the entry of the library. His robes swishing in the mist as he went and Hermione couldn't help but feel sad as her late Headmaster faded into the fog and her dream took her into the darkness once more._

 _XxXxXx_

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed, breathing harshly as her brain tried to process whether or not she was still dreaming. She glanced quickly around the room and, strangely, took comfort in the familiar appearance of Malfoy's bedroom. She was awake then. She felt herself heave a sob as she tried to piece together whether she had been dreaming or whether Dumbledore really did possess the power - even in death - to hijack her mind in her sleep. She had wished for him and then there he had been, a creation of her sub-conscious which meant it had been a dream. Hermione had almost accepted that when her brain clued in on something else. Looking down she realised she was clutching something to her chest, she could feel her racing heart pounding against it. Clutched tightly in her arms was an old, brown leather covered book, the pages slightly yellowed and smelling of the Hogwart's library - a rich musky smell. On the front cover of the book lay gold letters. Hermione reached over to turn on a lamp before looking back to the book and gasping. Embossed onto the front cover in gold read, ""The Family Malfoy". Was this the book Dumbledore had been reading? The one he'd handed to her? But how? How had he gotten inside her mind and handed her a book? And why? _To understand,_ the small voice told her, _to begin to understand_.

Deducing that she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore tonight anyway, Hermione decided to allow Dumbledore to teach her one more lesson. So she settled back down in the bed, laying on her side the book propped up on a pillow, and begun to read,

' _There are fewer families older than the Malfoy family. A heritage that boasts of its 'Pure Bloodline' members of the Malfoy family are known to be aristocratic and fans of the Dark Arts. The term 'Malfoy' comes from french origins 'Mal' 'Foi' which translates to 'Bad' 'Faith' and this family has certainly woven that into the generations of Malfoy sons. The Malfoy family is known to be cunning, aggressive, self-serving and very powerful…'_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to thank everyone who reviews for their continued support! It keeps me smiling to know you're all out there keeping up with me.

\- S xx


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE:** Thank you to all those people who NICELY let me know that there was a problem with the chapter. I appreciate your quick action in messaging me. I was at work and couldn't fix it before now! To those people who RUDELY informed me that the chapter was defective - I apologise to you that I do not have an in-depth knowledge of ICTs nor do I understand computer logic or reason. If you've feel you have the right to be rude to any author over an uncontrollable error to do with their chapters then you may - kindly - piss off. No one has time for your attitude.

That is all.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

HAPPY FRIDAY LOVELIES!

I've been getting some really good motivation for this story lately so I hope you enjoy what is to come in the next few weeks!

Have a lovely - well deserved - weekend!

Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **"** **Scream Murder - I don't believe you.**

 **Murder - Fuck around and leave you.**

 **Murder - I don't believe you.**

 **Murder, Murder - Your life's on the line"**

 **50 Cent - Life's On The Line**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hermione spent the next two days reading and re-reading the old tome on the Malfoy family that Dumbledore had given her. While it was a very informative read, it also made Hermione feel pity for some members of this family. Some relatives of the Malfoys such as Armand Malfoy and Nicholas Malfoy hadn't seemed so bad - they cozied up to people with power in order to achieve their own but the Malfoy family's hatred of Muggles really hadn't been overly documented until Nicholas' son Brutus had come to adulthood. Brutus lived up to his name - he seemed cold, cruel and power hungry and he'd lead a vicious campaign against Muggles and even went as far as to suggest that people who defended or sought the company of Muggles did so because they were weak. Reading about Armand, Nicholas and Brutus Malfoy had taken Hermione a whole day and by the end of it she was left wondering what could have possibly happened to Brutus to make him so different to his ancestors- So much more violent and cunning.

On the second day, Hermione had read about Septimus Malfoy, son to Brutus. There had been speculation in school that Septimus may have, in fact, been gay as he was never recorded as having many interactions with girls in school but boasted a lot of very close male friends. However, upon graduation he'd gone into the Ministry and had entered into the betrothal contract Brutus had arranged for him. As every other Malfoy before him, Septimus had married a well-bred Pureblood witch. He'd grown his career in the Ministry until he had become an advisor to the Minister and here he'd promoted a lot of very similar ideals on Muggles as his father. Brutus at this stage had written a book on the inferiority of Muggles. Six years after his marriage - and a lot more speculation about his sexuality later - Septimus Malfoy had finally announced the birth of his son Abraxus Malfoy and his wife - who had survived child birth - then mysteriously died some months later. Abraxus appeared to be left in the care of Brutus a lot while Septimus achieved his political goals and it was speculated that Brutus, who had become even colder in his old age, raised Abraxus in his own image. By the time Abraxus was an adult he was known to be colder and crueler than Brutus ever had been. Brutus had negotiated a marriage contract for Abraxus before he died and a year after his grandfathers death Abraxus had introduced the magical world to Lucius Brutus Malfoy. Septimus had died shortly after this leaving Abraxus the Malfoy Estate and Abraxus had ruled the estate and his own family with an iron fist. Abraxus' own wife had tried to escape him twice only to be captured and returned. Abraxus had had Lucius betrothed to the youngest Black sister by the time his boy had been in Second year and just as well he had because he'd died of Dragonpox in Lucius' final year of schooling. Lucius was the spitting image of his father and had seen the contract through marrying Narcissa Black and smugly announcing the birth of their son Draco Abraxus Malfoy two years later.

It was here a lot of the information had dried up probably because Lucius and Draco were still alive. What Hermione could conclude though was that Malfoy's cruel streak was genetic. Generations of Malfoy's had been instilling these power hungry, cold, cunning traits in their sons for centuries. Is this what Dumbledore had been speaking about? Did he believe that because Draco had chosen a Muggleborn witch for a partner despite his family's stand against it since Brutus that she could somehow use Draco's attachment to her to break this cruel family legacy? That was a lot to ask. And she supposed on some level that it came down to just how much he really wanted her. Dumbledore, as always, was either a genius or was completely and utterly bonkers.

XxXxXx

On the third day - the fifth day of Malfoy being away - Hermione had woken up a little after 9am, had showered and had sat herself down at the kitchen table for breakfast. She'd hidden the tome carefully away inside a box full of Malfoy's old Slytherin jerseys which had been stored at the top of his closet. She'd done this each day just in case he returned. She didn't want to have to explain to him how she'd gotten her hands on a book he'd not stocked in the apartment for her to read. It was just as well she'd followed her routine and carefully hidden the book that morning because today was the day that he'd return - she just didn't know it yet.

So she'd been seated at the kitchen table and pondering over what Ginny had been doing the last two days as Hermione hadn't seen her, when there was a loud crack and Malfoy appeared in the living room looking murderous. He dug his wand out of his robes and used it to slice open his palm before he tossed it away and stood very still, arms out, bloody palm upturned and began to chant in a low deep voice. Hermione could almost feel her blood chill as Malfoy's grey eyes seemed to darken to black and a sharp cold breeze blew through the entire apartment. He scowled and the verse he chanted changed before, suddenly, he let his arms drop, the chanting stopped, the breeze stilled and slowly his eyes returned to grey. For a second, he looked around before he focused on her and stormed towards her, pulling her up out of her chair and roughly crashed his lips onto hers. His kiss was hard and strong and she could almost feel the passion there as his hands came down to grab a hold of her butt and host her up forcing her to wrap her legs around him for stability. Hermione was shocked by his actions but timidly she kissed him back as she felt him begin to walk. Why was she kissing him? Was it because she hadn't seen him in four days? Was it because of what Ginny had said? Or Dumbledore? Or because she wanted to? She wasn't sure. She felt him sit on the couch leaving her straddling him and a moment later she heard the fabric of her top rip as he tore it apart. His large hands squeezed her waist and then ran up her sides until they slipped under the cups of her bra and pinched her nipples and that's when Hermione knew she had to stop him. Carefully, she pulled her lips from his and used her own hands to drag his away from her breasts.

"Malfoy, stop" she said, quietly.

His hand was still bleeding and she could see his blood on her body. He groaned,

"Don't Granger. I need you"

"Stop" she said again, this time more firmly.

He did stop but the look on his face told her he was not happy about it. He rested a hand on her hip while he whispered a healing spell and they watched his cut hand repair itself.

"What was all that? The chanting and stuff" hermione asked him, quietly.

She hadn't moved off his lap despite being able to feel how turned on he was because she was learning fast enough to know that she had to pick her battles. He scowled again.

"My father has found us"

"He's found us?!" Hermione asked, panicked.

"He knows the building is missing from his sight and that he's unable to enter. Some Goblin fucker at Gringotts found a work around to the secret keeper spell by showing him the deed - he's now deceased - but my wards are holding for now"

"Malfoy he's going to break through those wards" Hermione said, concerned.

"Draco" he said, "Malfoy is the name my father still holds and until he is rotting in his grave I shall not share that name with him"

"Draco" Hermione said quietly to appease him.

Draco nodded, "and he will break the wards but not yet. He suspects I am hiding something definitely but he underestimates me. He does not yet know of my plans - he simply suspects I'm hiding something 'teenage' like a girl"

"Which you are" Hermione said.

"Yes I am… among other things but don't worry Princess. He'll not get his hands on you anymore than he'll get his hands on my plans"

"But you said he's going to get in here"

Draco nodded, "And he will but we have time yet and a safe house for when that happens. His curiosity is no more than parental snooping right now - he's in no hurry"

"So your wards are blood wards? You share the same blood"

"We do" Draco nodded, "But there are hundreds of blood wards - it will take him time to figure out which ones I've used and then time to realise that I've used more than one type woven together"

Weaving blood wards together was very clever and Hermione found herself rather impressed by him.

"So did you miss me?" he asked her, smirking.

His once bloody hand moved to flip up the skirt she'd been wearing and dove into the panties she'd been wearing.

"Stop" Hermione said, trying to squirm away from him.

"I missed you" he told her ignoring her protest.

She could feel his finger stroking her and what was worse was that it felt good.

"If I did miss you, you're ruining it now" Hermione told him, indicating to his hand.

Sighing heavily, Malfoy withdrew his hand and rolled his eyes at her.

"You're playing with fire here Granger. I have needs, needs I want you to fulfil and you're fighting me while I'm trying to be a decent bloke and not force you… but if you keep fighting me you're going to lose Princess"

His voice had taken on a rougher tone and Hermione shuddered slightly. She could feel the angry tension in his body at her refusal.

"Is Blaise back?" she asked him, to distract him.

He nodded, "and he's probably balls deep in some orifice of little Red right now. We'll give him another hour and then I shall call a meeting"

"A meeting?"

He nodded, "Yes. Its time you met another friend of mine"

XxXxXx

Just over an hour later, a freshly dressed Hermione watched as Blaise and Theodore Nott arrived at the apartment accompanied by Ginny. The two boys took a seat at the kitchen table and accepted the tumblers Draco handed to them. Hermione stood in the kitchen leaning against the kitchen bench and was joined by an unsure looking Ginny - the last time she'd been here Hermione had kicked her out after all.

"Hey 'Mione. How are you?" Ginny said, quietly.

Not bothering to answer, Hermione had simply turned to her and smiled.

"Well" Nott said,taking an eager sip of his drink, "Let me just begin this meeting by saying well done Draco for your capture and imprisonment of Granger. I'm against imprisonment myself but if I found someone who looks as fuckable as she does right now maybe I'd have to change my mind. Well at least you can stop tearing up all those Muggle girls now right?"

He looked at her and winked as he said this and Hermione wondered if he'd said this in front of her on purpose to warn her as she felt her stomach churn terribly. Ginny simply gasped as Malfoy shot Nott a chilling look.

"She chose to be here you wanker" Malfoy hissed.

"Did she though?" Nott questioned, "I mean I never would have imagined her passing up the chance to suck Weasel cock every night"

"I doubt he could go a round every night mate" Blaise input.

In response, Malfoy slammed his hand down on the table,

"Enough! We did not come here to discuss this shit"

"Ah yes now while you mention it Draco, why are we here? Not that being summoned to your place isn't fun but after four bloody days - pun intended incase you were wondering Granger - with your father but a man's got shit to do - he's gotta sleep, he's gotta eat, he's gotta get his cock out"

Another comment and Hermione felt her stomach turn again. She chanced a glance at Ginny who was watching the boys and looking very unhappy.

"You'll get your chance Theo" Draco said, "But first we've something to discuss - there's a raid planned two nights from today and I think we should inform Potter's merry band of followers"

He looked to Hermione and she glared back at him, a response to his comment about the Order and Nott's comments about him.

"Go on" Blaise said, slowly.

"Lucius doesn't plan to tell us about this raid until the night of, when he will summon us. He's paranoid that the Order will get to one of his followers and show up at the raid if he announces it before hand so only he and Rudolphus know right now. If we inform the Order, not only can they hopefully pull their barely competent arses together enough to take out some of his numbers but Lucius will also begin to doubt Rudolphus"

"How did you find out if they are the only ones who know?" Hermione asked him.

"I've got my ways Princess but trust me there's no way he'll connect the leak to me. I was preoccupied while this little discussion took place - we all were" Draco answered, smirking.

His tone implied something Hermione was sure she didn't want to know. Her skin already crawled at the idea of being alone with him when this meeting was over. A part of her told her that none of what Nott implied should have shocked her - Malfoy had told her he took part in it all by choice but the other half of her wondered why it was Dumbledore still felt he was worth saving? What good could someone so despicable have to play in this world? And how could she even begin to try to save him? She was basically powerless.

"And we fight against the Order I'm assuming? To maintain our cover?"

Draco nodded, "Hurt but don't kill if you can help it. It'll upset Saint Potter"

"Oh!" Nott said, clapping his hands together excitedly, "Good news Blaise! Mummy and daddy Weasel get to live another day to disapprove of you! Phew! What a relief!"

'Envy really isn't your colour Theo mate" Blaise said, snidely.

"Envy pfft!" Nott replied, "So when do we contact this Order mob?"

"Today" Draco said, "We only have today and tomorrow to prepare ourselves since we don't know when on the 3rd day Lucius will summon us"

"Well you do that then - I'm going to get back to that afore mentioned shit to do"

Hermione watched as Nott gave Draco a clap on the back and got up to leave. When he was gone, Draco took his empty class and offered Blaise another drink which he accepted. He left to go and get the refills leaving Hermione alone with Blaise and Ginny.

"Theo can be a right tosser something Granger" Blaise said by way of apology.

"But not a liar" Hermione said, angrily.

Well no" Blaise said thoughtfully, "He is bloody annoyingly honest"

"Was Malfoy this only one out there raping and murdering the last four days?" Ginny asked, the rage obvious in her voice.

Blaise frowned, looking a bit pissed off, "You know I would never sully myself with them when I've got you Ginerva. I make their deaths quick and painless where I can"

A part of Hermione hated Ginny for looking relieved,

"He's disgusting" Hermione seethed, "He's got no moral code at all. There is nothing redeemable about him"

That last line she said to herself more than anything.

"I doubt you believe that Granger or you'd be putting up more of a fight about being kept here and you should trust that gut feeling. You really have no idea the power a woman can wield over a man who loves her"

"He wouldn't know love if it bit him on his cunning forked tongue" Hermione hissed.

Blaise shook his head at her, "You're wrong Granger. Draco loves you in his own way but hatred and disapproval aren't going to make him change his ways. He's been brought up around hatred and disapproval his whole life. You're going to have to offer him something he wants more"

His eyes ran suggestively up and down her body and if Hermione's glare could have killed, Blaise would have been dead.

"Blaise enough" Ginny snapped, "You promised me Hermione was safe. **This** is not safe - Malfoy is not safe"

"I've kept her pretty bloody safe so far" Draco said sharply as he returned with the drinks.

"Ha!" Ginny said, II know what you've done to Hermione so far - you call that safe?"

"Ah" Malfoy smirked, "I see you've heard about that unfortunate business with the fireplace. I lost my temper there but my girl also realised that respect is something she will bring to our relationship - namely respect of me. Believe it or not Red, really I couldn't give a fuck, but I don't advocate violence against the women I love"

"Just all other women" Ginny spat, "You're a fucking disgusting rapist"

"Ginny we're leaving" Blaise said firmly as Draco's eyes flashed angrily.

"Fine" Ginny said, "Come on Hermione, let's go"

"Granger stays" Malfoy growled.

"If you think I'm leaving Hermione here - " Ginny shouted.

Draco stood up quickly, the angry tension in his body obvious and yet Ginny did not cower.

"I'll be fine Gin, go" Hermione muttered.

Blaise took Ginny's hand and tried to lead her away but Ginny fought him,

"Mione he's dangerous"

"He always has been. I've survived so far"

Ginny really didn't want to leave her, Hermione could see that, but Blaise was no longer giving her any leeway and he forced her to go leaving Hermione alone in the apartment with Malfoy with nothing but her own doubts, fear and sadness. The front door slammed and needing something to do Hermione gathered up the three empty drinking glasses and took them to the sink to wash them.

"So go on Granger, let me have it" Malfoy challenged her.

His tone suggested he was looking for a fight and Hermione knew it wasn't the kind of fight that she could compete against him in. Ginny had pushed him to the edge of violence and Hermione wouldn't repeat "that unfortunate business with the fireplace" if she could help it so she simply said,

"I've nothing to say"

She washed the glasses and stacked them on the dish rack to dry turning to find a raging Malfoy standing barely a metre away from her,

"You just found out that the man who loves you spent the last few days away from you fucking and murdering people and you've got nothing to say?"

Hermione looked at him, sadly, while trying to make sure she chose her next words carefully,

"What else can I say? You claim to know me so well and you claim to love me but someone who knew me so well would know how I feel about what you've done and someone that claimed to love me would never put me in the position where I could do nothing for those people but sit there silently in the background but here we are. Now excuse me"

She edged around him carefully and was relieved when he didn't move or follow her as she left him standing there in the kitchen. She needed to be away from him, to be alone, as she was consumed by the thoughts of all the lives he'd destroyed the past four days while she'd been here considering if there may be a chance that he could be saved. She'd be wrong, he couldn't.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Review, review, review!

I feed off them!

\- S xx


	10. Chapter 10

Good evening lovlies,

I would like to start by dedicating this chapter to **Eternal-Glade** who was one of the first to alert me to the glitch in the previous chapter and who then followed up in her review of the corrected chapter to make sure she hadn't offended me in her PM about the messed up chapter. I appreciate your dedication to my story and your apology (no matter how unnecessary - it wasn't you who upset me my darling!). This chapter is for you!

Secondly… I need to add an additional disclaimer to this story. I am not going to put this on every chapter and since I am writing this up here now I would ask that those of you who are upset by some of the content in this chapter not flame me, simply either stop reading or bare with me.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This chapter and following chapters may contain discussions of rape. I do not, have not and will never condone rape. Men and women who perform rape are weak and cowardly. They cause irreparable damage to the lives of their victims and I know this for a personal fact. If you have been raped or sexually assault or suspect you have been raped or sexually assaulted I would urge you to contact your local police and get help - it is NEVER your fault. If you are sensitive to the discussion of rape then I would suggest you do not read this story any further and I will hold no grudges against you.

\- Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **"** **You didn't ask for this**

 **Nobody ever would**

 **Caught in the middle of this dysfunction**

 **It's yoursad reality**

 **It's your messed up family tree**

 **And all your left with all these questions"**

 **Mathew West - "Family Tree"**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

That night Hermione pretended to be asleep when Draco came to bed. She'd spent the afternoon avoiding him, which in an apartment wasn't easy to do. She heard him strip down to his boxers and pull back the sheets on his side and she focused on staying still and regulating her breathing but apparently he didn't fall for it,

"I'm meeting with the Order tomorrow" he said.

She didn't respond.

"Its going to be a bit hard for me to bring you along if you're set on ignoring me Hermione"

For a moment, Hermione lay there and considered continuing to ignore him but what he was offering… slowly, she rolled over to face him.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" she asked, quietly.

He climbed into the bed and lay on his side to face her, mirroring her position.

"You know what I want from you Princess" he said, "I think the real question is, what do you want from me?"

"I want to go home"

"No you don't" he said, considering her carefully, "You chose to stay here and you've not mentioned it since. You're not even trying to escape. You're not putting up a fight about being here - the only thing you're putting up a fight against is being with me and I don't think your hearts really in that either so you tell me baby, what do I have to do to catch a break with you?"

"To catch a break with me?" Hermione whispered, a little outraged, "You show up here today and Nott is joking about you ripping apart Muggle girls and you tell me that you enjoy murder and torture? So you tell me when exactly I'm supposed to give you a break? What your doing is despicable, its unforgivable! You don't deserve a break!"

"Its a part of who I am and what I have to do to secure my own" he argued, "Can you say your precious Order is any different?"

Hermione frowned as she heard Dumbledore's voice in the back of her mind telling her that Malfoy resembled a younger version of himself and that his hands weren't clean either. Neither were Harry's or Ron's or Remus… even Molly had killed Bellatrix.

"No they're not" she admitted, "But they aren't raping women. If they have to kill they do it quickly and only when necessary"

"There is so much you don't understand Princess and I'm not going to explain it to you. I wanted you here so I got you here. I've kept you safe and I will continue to keep you safe even if that means murdering or torturing people. I'm working for a greater future - you only see my collateral damage as acts of evil because my idea of a greater future doesn't match up with your idea of a greater future"

"And the rapes?"

Malfoy sighed and reached out to take her hand which she pulled away from him quickly,

"Tell me… is it rape if the women offer themselves to me?"

Hermione scoffed, "They do that because they're desperate to save their own lives!"

"But they **are** offering Granger and a man has needs"

"You're taking advantage of their desperation! If they have to die at least let them die with their self-respect and their dignity"

"Is that important to you?" Draco asked her, curiously.

"Of course it is" she said, exasperated.

"Hmm" he said, seeming to consider it, "Ok then make me a deal. Give me something I want more. I will not sexually touch another witch if you satisfy those needs for me"

"You're joking right?" she spat.

"I'm completely serious. I'm great in bed and I'll never leave you unsatisfied and maybe you'll even feel a little friendlier towards me after an orgasm or two"

"You're suggesting prostitution" Hermione spat.

Draco smirked, "I have no intention of paying you Princess"

"You want me to trade my body so that you won't use anyone else's"

"No" he argued, "I want you to give me your body because you want to but I sense you're not there yet so I'm giving you an excuse"

"An excuse? Malfoy - "

"- Draco" he interrupted.

"- Draco" she corrected, "You don't just get to storm into my life, abduct me, keep me hostage and then claim to 'give me an excuse' to let you use my body. If you think you're just doing what you need to do for a greater future then show me you've not become the total monster that it seems you are"

Draco frowned, "How?"

Hermione paused for a moment to think about her answer because she realised that whatever she said that Malfoy may take it seriously and she wanted to be prepared for that and make sure she really took this opportunity to test whether or not Malfoy really was beyond redemption. To do that she was going to have to take a risk,

"Ok" she said, slowly, "Three things… one - you don't murder or torture another person without it being strictly necessary and you don't touch another witch sexually and I want Blaise to swear a vow to me to tell me the truth on whether or not you're keeping that condition. Two - I will show you something and you can not go off your brain about it or hurt me. Three - you will answer some questions I have about the item in condition two"

He frowned and considered her seriously. She could tell he wasn't pleased about condition two where she exposed that she had managed to keep something hidden from him,

"I will not hurt you and Blaise will swear the vow and I **might** answer some questions. That's all you are getting until I know what you're hiding"

Hermione considered this and decided that was probably as good as she was going to get,

She nodded, "Okay"

Malfoy rolled over suddenly and then back to face her, holding his wand,

"W-What are you doing?" Hermione asked him, nervously.

"Making the vow?" he said slowly, confused, "You set out conditions?"

"We're not making a vow" Hermione said, firmly, "People who respect each other make promises and keep them without making vows. It builds trust. To achieve your desired outcome I need to trust you. Blaise is the only one who'll make a vow"

For a moment, Malfoy looked unsure then he simply returned his wand to the bedside table and nodded,

"Show me"

Carefully, mindful of her short nightgown, Hermione climbed out of bed and went into Draco's closet, pulling down the box of Quidditch jerseys and retrieving the book. Clutching it to her chest she returned to the bed and to Draco who was now sitting up and watching her interestedly. Slowly, she handed it to him. He accepted it and gazed at the cover seriously.

"This isn't one of our books. Where did you get this?"

"You know I haven't left this apartment right? And no one unexpected has come in…?"

Malfoy frowned but nodded,

"I had a dream" Hermione began, "Dumbledore was there and when I woke up I was holding this"

"What was the dream about?"

"I don't remember" she lied, he didn't need to know.

"Have you read it?"

She nodded.

"So your questions are about my family?"

Again, she nodded.

"I don't understand how you came into possession of this book and I'm definitely not happy about it but I will answer your questions - after all eventually my family will be your family too" Draco finally answered, after a pause.

Hermione chose to ignore that last remark and instead focused on her many questions instead. As if sensing this, Malfoy quickly added,

"I'll answer two a day"

"But - " Hermione began.

"That's my condition Princess. Take it or leave it"

Scowling but realising he'd only set one condition while she'd set three, she accepted his answer.

"Was Septimus Malfoy gay?"

He looked at her disbelievingly, "Of all the questions to start with and you pick that one?"

She shrugged, "I figured I'd start with the most provocative question first"

"Provocative?" Malfoy asked, looking confused, "Because he may or may not have been gay? This isn't the Muggle world - a person's sexuality doesn't matter in the Magical world"

"No, just their blood" Hermione muttered, under her breath.

Malfoy stared her down for a moment and then answered,

"He was gay"

"Then why marry a woman?!" Hermione demanded, "And what happened to her?"

Draco shrugged "He needed to have an heir and no Malfoy child is born illegitimate. His wife died of complications from the birth a few months later"

"Why wouldn't he just adopt?"

"Adopt?" Malfoy scoffed, "He needed a blood heir Granger, Malfoy blood"

"So because of that he was forced to marry and sleep with a woman? That's dumb"

"That's his duty to his family" Malfoy said, irritated, "And this is more than two questions"

"Its not, its not" Hermione insisted, "Its like question two parts A, B and C"

Again, Malfoy scoffed, "We're going to sleep now Princess"

He made a motion with his hand as if to tell her to roll over so Hermione sighed and bought a pillow to rest between them.

"You still did what you did and until I feel I have reason to trust you that pillow is staying between us" she offered as an explanation.

She didn't need to roll back over to see Malfoy's face to know he'd be scowling but all the same the pillow stayed between them and Hermione allowed herself to be taken into sleep.

XxXxXx

Shortly after breakfast the next morning, Draco and Hermione, accompanied by Theo, apparated to an old run down Muggle house just outside of Surrey to meet with the Order. Draco had decided to have Blaise stay behind under the assumption that any Weasley's present at this meeting may try to kill him. That was probably a wise decision, Hermione thought.

The Muggle House was in a bad condition and was so remote that Hermione doubted anyone lived there but all the same she watched as Draco and Theo put up all the necessary enchantments to ensure their privacy since they'd arrived first. This worried Hermione since the Order always beat them there first.

"What's up with you gorgeous?" Theo asked her.

"She's just annoyed that the pillow involved in her little pillow barrier didn't stay put last night" Malfoy answered for her, "And don't call her that Theo"

"You moved that pillow the moment I went to sleep and you know it" Hermione shot at Draco, "and that's not what's wrong. I'm wondering why we've beaten the Order here"

"Because they're disorganised and probably read the meeting time wrong?"

Hermione glared at him but didn't bother to argue with him. It was a pointless barb.

Theo frowned, "Draco, Granger may be right. Something doesn't feel right"

Draco finished setting the enchantments and then came to stand next to Hermione,

"They've still got another two minutes until they are due here. Give them that and if they're not here by then we'll leave"

Theo nodded and sought to change the topic,

"Pillow barrier Granger?"

"Its none of your business Nott" Hermione growled as Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Theo shrugged, "If only all those other girls had thought of that"

"Theo" Draco said, warningly.

"What?" Theo asked, indignantly, "You're a force to be reckoned with, admirably so, she has to have known a pillow wouldn't stop you"

"We've reached an agreement" Hermione said, firmly.

"An agreement?" Theo scoffed, "What? Don't rape anymore girls and you won't have to sleep with a pillow between us"

"You say the word 'rape' like its a joke Nott" Hermione snapped.

"It is! The term 'rape' is so common place that we've lost the concept of what it actually is!"

"You're trying to trivialise rape?!"

"Legitimate rape, no of course not. Girls offering their bodies as a bargaining chips then referring to it as rape? Yes!"

"They didn't refer to it as anything you bastard" Hermione yelled, "Because then they were dead!"

"Enough!" Draco told them both firmly, "Whatever you want to call it - rape or consensual fucking its all in the past. Hermione and I have reached an agreement and so long as she holds up her end of the deal I'll have no more need for those girls"

Hermione huffed and turned away from both of them as Theo muttered,

"So you're going to trade him your snatch Granger? To save others? Is that rape?"

"Theo!" Draco snapped.

Hermione would have retorted and the argument would have continued if at that moment she hadn't noticed something while looking out the living room window.

"Draco" she called out, nervously.

In the distance, wisps of black smoke were appearing and materialising into men dressed in black cloaks who were gathering together obviously under the impression that they couldn't be seen from such a distance from the house.

"Fuck!" Draco swore, as he spotted what she had spotted.

"What?" Theo asked.

"Death Eaters" Hermione told him, "They must know you're here"

"The fucking Order have betrayed us" Draco hissed, "We need to leave"

"They're going to know we were here" Theo cursed, "Our magical signatures will be all over this place"

"Give me a wand" Hermione said, quickly.

Both boys looked at her as if she were crazy,

"You need to hide your signatures and the best way to do that is to cover them with someone else's - someone whose signature Lucius wouldn't be surprised to find on an enchanted building - mine! Now hurry up before they start trying to detect them!"

She stood impatiently, her hand outstretched, as Draco and Theo cast questioning looks between the two of them. Finally, Draco gave a firm nod and handed his wand to Hermione. It was heavier than her wand and not as flexible but all the same Hermione felt the rush of magic through her veins and she knew it would work for her. Closing her eyes in order to concentrate, she held up Draco's wand and begun to repeat the enchantments both boys had cast upon arriving here.

"They're on the move" Theo muttered.

Hermione kept chanting, even adding a few new enchantments of her own to really cover their signatures and then she was done. She dropped her wand hand to her side and took a deep breath as the Death Eaters reached the boundary line and begun to test the enchantments.

"Do you think it worked?" Theo asked, out loud.

"We can't stick around to find out" Draco said as Hermione said,

"It did"

Theo looked to Draco and nodded before he was gone with a loud 'crack'.

Draco stepped towards Hermione and made to take his wand back as Hermione took a step back,

"Let me go to the Order" she said.

"No" he growled, "Give me my wand"

He took a step forward as Hermione took another back,

"Hear me out" Hermione argued, "Someone betrayed the location to the Death Eaters. We don't know who or why but you can bet it was an attack aimed at you, not me. I know where they are now, I can go there. I'm wearing the bracelet so you know I'm going to come back. I will get you answers but you have to trust me"

"We don't have time for this Granger" he said, angrily.

He took another step forward but this time Hermione didn't move,

"Trust me" she said, firmly.

She could see his indecision, he didn't want her to go but he did need answers, word on whether or not there was still an alliance between the Order and himself. Finally, he cursed under his breath,

"If you're not back in two hours I will burn Muggle London down until you do" he said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Hermione nodded,

"Take my wand" he said, "I can apparate without it. You have two hours Hermione, no more"

He watched her as she, again, raised his wand and she in return watched as he disappeared right before the magic of apparition seized her and drew her away.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Have a good week my loves!

Don't forget to review

\- S xx


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Lovelies,

I'm sorry I've been absent. We're going through some busy busy busy times at work at the moment so my chapters are going to be coming a little slower for a while but bare with me! I won't abandon this story!

I hope you like this chapter - as always let me know what you think.

Straight xx

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 ** _"_** ** _Its the rage that took over,_**

 ** _It controls you both._**

 ** _So they say you're best to go your separate ways"_**

\- **Eminem ft Rihana - "Love The Way You Lie"**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hermione aimed carefully and landed perfectly on the front step of Grimmaud Place. They'd had to abandon Grimmaud Place during the War when they'd doubted Snape but upon this death they'd returned. She wanted to stay a little longer on that front door step simply feeling the emotion in her return but she couldn't - she had a mission. She opened the front door and entered inside only to find herself at the tip of Molly's wand.

"What colour was the first jumper I ever knitted you?"

"Purple with a red G" Hermione answered her calmly.

"Oh Hermione" Molly gushed as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Molly what time is it?" Hermione asked her, as they pulled out of the hug.

"Just a little after 11am. Why?"

"I've only got just under 2 hours before I have to leave. I'm only here because Malfoy needs answers"

"Hermione?"

She looked away from Molly to find Harry standing at the doorway.

"Harry" she said, smiling as she rushed to hug him.

Molly squeezed past them and muttered that she'd fetch the others.

"What answers does Malfoy need so urgently that he'd risk letting you go? Why not wait for the meeting?"

"You didn't show up to the meeting Harry. We were almost found by Death Eaters. Someone tipped them off!"

"The meeting isn't until 3pm" Harry said, confused.

Hermione sighed and indicated that they should move into the dining room and wait for everyone else. Molly must have roused them all quickly because soon the dining room was full of Order members - most hugged Hermione, glad to see her. When everyone was seated, Hermione stood to address them,

"This morning Malfoy, Nott and I arrived at the meeting point at 11am per Remus' letter to Malfoy. Shortly after Death Eaters arrived and tried to break the enchantments on the area surrounding the building. Harry informs me the meeting was not supposed to be until 3pm. So I'm here to find out who tried to have us killed?!"

"My owl to Malfoy set the meeting at 3pm Hermione" Remus confirmed, "Is there any way he could have gotten the time wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I saw the letter. Someone changed the time and tipped off the Death Eaters"

"That's a very serious accusation Hermione" Kingsley said.

"Well the three of us almost faced very serious consequences this morning" Hermione said, angrily.

"They were definitely Death Eaters?" Charlie asked, worriedly.

Hermione nodded, "Look I had to almost beg Malfoy to let me come here. He's pissed off and there's a raid tomorrow and a chance for the Order to do some damage to Lucius' numbers but he's not going to give up any details until he knows if he can trust you. I need to bring him an explanation and I have just over an hour left to get him one"

Charlie sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead,

"Look can we clear the room a minute?" he asked.

"Ah okay lets everyone go into the kitchen and I'll make some tea" Molly rushed, pushing open the door and ushering everyone out.

Hermione watched as everyone left except Kingsley, Remus, Harry, Charlie and Arthur. When they were gone, Charlie cleared his throat.

"Okay" he said, "There's something being left unsaid here. Remus wrote the letter to Malfoy but he asked me to post it. I was on my way to find an owl when Hagrid called by and I got caught up speaking to him about Antipodean Opaleyes - there's one whose just been hatched by a local breeder which is so rase given they usually prefer New Zealand's climate- so I asked someone else to mail the letter for me. I didn't think he would do anything like this - nothing that would endanger Hermione"

"Who Charlie?" Arthur asked, frowning, "Who mailed it?"

Charlie frowned, "Ron"

"Shit" Harry cursed, "Where is he?"

"In the kitchen. He went for tea" Hermione answered.

Arthur went to fetch Ron as Charlie tried to apologise,

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I honestly never thought he'd do something like this. He's been so angry about Ginny leaving and he's been blaming Malfoy…"

"Ginny made her own choices - she's there of her own free will" Hermione said, "And I don't blame you Charlie. Ron makes his own choices too"

Arthur returned with Ron and Molly behind him,

"Ron what did you do?" Harry demanded angrily.

Ron glanced around them all, looking defensive.

"Nothing" he said.

"What's going on?" Molly asked, confused.

"Ron posted Remus' letter mum" Charlie explained.

Hermione swore she almost saw Molly's eyes flash as she rounded on her youngest son,

"Ronald Billius Weasley - explain yourself"

"I didn't - " he begun

"Hermione could have been killed" Harry shouted at him.

"She wasn't supposed to be there!" Ron shouted back, "I figured he'd leave her behind with Ginny!"

"Ginny could have been there" Molly yelled at him, "What if Malfoy had bought them all along?"

"What did you tell the Death Eaters?" Kingsley asked him.

"Barely anything" Ron replied, "I sent an owl to Lucius Malfoy asking him if he knew where his son was and then included a meeting time and a place then I sent that time to Malfoy. I wanted him gone so that we could get the girls back"

"Except that you didn't think, did you Ronald? There's a reason I stayed with Malfoy - we need this alliance! You knew this!"

"He's got my sister" Ron yelled at her.

"No" Hermione yelled back, "Zabini does. Malfoy has me. The difference is that Ginny is there because she loves Zabini"

"Bullshit" Ron growled.

"You've endangered us all Ron" Remus said, "You almost got Hermione, Malfoy and - Nott did you say? - killed and sending that owl to Lucius Malfoy may have exposed our location if he traced it back"

"What do we do?" Molly asked, worriedly.

"We need to move" Remus replied, "and we need to do 'damage repair' with Malfoy. What will achieve that 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed, "He's going to lose it. When he hears Ronald is behind this - "

"Are you going to be in danger 'Mione?" Harry asked, concerned.

She shrugged, "He doesn't want to hurt me I dont think but when he's angry, he's impulsive. I'll handle it, i'll be okay. As for Ron - God I don't know, short of using an unforgivable on him, he will definitely want Ron gone. He's not going to want to work with the Order if Ron's around"

"That sounds reasonable" Charlie said.

"Charlie!" Molly scolded.

"No Molly, he's right" Remus agreed, "This is the second time Ron has acted foolishly and put Hermione and our alliance in danger. I'm no longer comfortable including him in Order business"

"So what?" Hermione questioned, "We cast him out?!"

"He can go to Bill and Fleur's cottage. Its a safe house - he'll be safe there and he can help Fleur with the baby" Arthur suggested.

"You're joking right?!" Ron scoffed, "I'm not leaving"

"We're all leaving Ron" Charlie said, "Thanks to you - you're just not coming with us"

"No!" Ron protested, angrily.

"You fucked up Ron - this is the best decision you could ask for" Harry told him.

"You bought this on yourself Ronald" Molly finally said, "You endangered Hermione, all of us really, possibly Ginny if she'd been with them. I want you to be safe so go to Bill's, stay there and think about your actions"

Hermione glanced at the time,

"I need to go" she said, "We still need a meeting"

"3pm at the old Muggle camp ground where the Quidditch World Cup was. In the small forest there. We'll wait there 30 minutes. If you can convince Malfoy to meet us we'll see you there"

Hermione nodded and pulled out Malfoy's wand.

"'Mione I'm sorry" Ron muttered, quietly.

"Be safe Ron" she said.

Then, with a loud crack, she was gone.

XxXxXx

Draco had been pacing impatiently up and down the floor of his living room for the last hour and half while Theo lounged on the couch watching him.

"If you're going to fret like a clingy bitch, why did you let her go?" Theo asked, curiously.

Draco stopped pacing, "I am not fretting. I'm impatient to find out what the fuck is going on, I want answers. She'll be back soon"

"Unless she finds a way around your little bracelet" Theo taunted.

"She'd need my blood for that" Draco replied, "and I know Granger - she wants answers just as much as I do. She'll be back and when she is then you need to stop provoking her"

"Who? Me?" Theo asked, innocently.

"Fuck up" Draco said, shortly, "You know what you're doing Theo - you made that jibe for me about my supposed 'victims' but now its time to stop pushing it. I don't need her anymore closed off to me than she already is"

"You're the one keeping shit from her - stuff she might appreciate knowing"

"She doesn't need to know - not yet. Her reactions need to be real"

Theo shrugged, "Whatever mate"

They settled back into silence and Draco resumed his pacing. A moment later, the front door opened and Blaise and Ginny arrived.

"I just got your owl" Blaise said, "Did they see you?"

"No" Draco said, "and Hermione used her magic to mask ours"

"Hermione covered for you?" Ginny asked, seeming surprised.

Theo nodded, "If she hadn't they'd have identified the magical signatures of our wands - we need to get spare wands"

Blaise nodded, "I agree. Is Granger back yet?"

"Any minute now" Malfoy answered.

"Supposedly" Nott added.

"She will be" Malfoy snapped at him.

Ginny joined Nott on the couch while Blaise moved to stand next to Draco.

"Do you think the Order tried to get rid of us?" he asked Draco.

Draco sighed angrily, "I don't know mate. It doesn't make sense that they'd endanger Granger but to get rid of us, maybe?"

"What if she was in on it?" Theo asked.

"No" Ginny said, shaking her head.

Draco shook his head, "She alerted us and then covered for us"

"And in return you let her go unaccompanied to Order Headquarters" Theo pointed out, "Maybe she played you mate"

"Hermione wouldn't do that" Ginny argued, "If she tipped you off then she didn't know about it. If she'd known then Malfoy probably would have picked up on it before you got to that house - Hermione isn't very good at lying"

A loud 'crack' sounded and Hermione appeared in the living room. She glanced around the room at everyone there but it was the look on Ginny's face that tipped her off to what they'd been discussing,

"Doubted me did you?" she asked Draco.

"You cut it very close Granger" Theo answered for him.

Choosing not to provide him with an answer, Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him as Ginny asked,

"What happened?"

Hermione sighed and gave Ginny a look that said a lot as Ginny shook her head angrily,

"You were sent the wrong meeting time and someone tipped off the Death Eaters. Remus and Harry were under the impression that the meeting was at 3pm today"

'Who was it?" Draco asked, angrily.

"I just want to say that the Order have dealt with it. They've sent him away to another safehouse and won't be including him in anymore Order business" Hermione said, quickly.

"Who. was. it?" Draco asked again, slowly and still angry.

Hermione frowned before she quietly said,

"Ron"

As she'd expected, at the mention of Ron's name, Draco's temper began to rise as he swore and hit out at the book on the coffee table which went flying.

"Of course it fucking was" he cursed, "Of course it was the fucking Weasal. I told bloody Lupin that he was a loose canon. He could have had you killed Granger, what did they say about that?"

'They were furious" Hermione replied, "As I said, they've sent him to another safe house and he will no longer participate in Order business and they still want to meet you"

"Fuck 'em" Draco snapped, "The people in their ranks are weak - if its not the Weasal then there'll be another one. We can't trust them"

Sensing the Order was about to lose it alliance - one they badly needed - Hermione stepped towards Malfoy, forcing him to stop walking, and put her hand on his chest and looked into his furious eyes.

"I am here because they are **good** people and you **can** trust them. Ron acted on his own and he endangered us all - its not acceptable and he won't be given an opportunity to do it again so don't walk away from them. Use them, help them… together we can get rid of these Deaths Eaters but only if you work with the Order"

"He's a cunt - a worthless, weak cunt"

"He's angry" Hermione told him, "In his mind, you stole me and then Ginny. Ron has always been rash to act but he's gone now - he wont' have anything else to do with you or Blaise or anyone else here. Please Draco…"

He looked down at her, his eyes searching hers and Hermione could almost see the internal battle raging inside him. One the one hand, he wanted to tell the Order to go and shove it - he and his little gang may just be powerful enough to get rid of the Death Eaters without them. However, on the other hand, the Order provided a nice little bit of back up and they were the reason Hermione was here cooperatively.

"You can't seriously be considering this madness Draco" Nott snapped, "We were almost exposed thanks to Weasley"

"They've sent him away" Ginny shot back.

"Knowing your mother, you can't seriously believe that'll be for long. They'll allow him back"

Hermione could see that that was Draco's fear.

"Ask Remus to swear a vow" Hermione implored him, "They were so mad at Ron - Molly isn't leading the Order, Remus and Kingsley are"

With Hermione and Theo at a deadlock, Draco turned to Blaise,

"What do you think?"

Blaise shrugged, "Damned if you do, damned if you don't. You may as well see what the Order has to say"

After a moments pause in which everyone waited with baited breath, Malfoy eventually said,

"Alright I agree but Blaise this time you're coming and Granger you're staying here"

"What?!" Hermione cried, outraged, "No! I want to be there"

Draco shook his head, "You've had enough excursions for today. You stay, work on your next two questions perhaps"

Blaise stood and grabbed his coat as Theo got up and stretched. Hermione scowled, annoyed that she was being left behind especially since it was denying her another chance to see her friends but she also was afraid that Draco would tell the Order to bugger off if she fought him further and sent him to that meeting in a rage. Seeing that she was giving in, Draco looked to Theo and Blaise.

"Lets go"

He reached out and snagged his wand from Hermione and then they were gone. After a moment of anger-induced staring, Hermione looked to Ginny who shrugged.

"Hey I haven't been able to go anywhere yet" she sighed, "How were my family 'Mione?"

"They were okay" Hermione said, quietly, "They're not happy Gin but they are coping. They, at least, know you're safe. I'm sure they would have bombarded me with questions about you I was on a time crunch"

Ginny nodded, "I was thinking of sending them another letter but I didn't know whether they'd…"

She trialled off unsure and, finally, the part of Hermione who missed her friends so much broke and Hermione found herself drawing Ginny into a hug and squeezing her tightly,

"Oh Gin, of course they would. They love you, they miss you and they'll want you to tell them what is happening to you"

Ginny squeezed her back and, suddenly, Hermione found herself shaking and, most shockingly, crying. It was like she couldn't stop it, the sheer overwhelming emotion, the pain and the fear and her confusion. She wasn't sure when the roles changed but, suddenly, Ginny was holding her, comforting her and Hermione was telling her everything. She told her about what Malfoy wanted from her, how he was pushy but oddly respectful, how she'd discovered her magical core was stronger than she'd ever realised, about the dream with Dumbledore the old tome and the deal she'd struck with Malfoy. For her part, Ginny listened and held Hermione tightly until,

"Wait" Ginny said, "Wait… 'Mione did you say you can do wandless magic?"

Hiccuping and attempting to stop her tears, Hermione slowly nodded,

"Mione" Ginny said, slowly, but almost excitedly, "I know how we can break the spell Malfoy is using to hold you here"

Hermione frowned at her disbelievingly, "What?"

"You can break Malfoy's spell" Ginny repeated, "You can get out of here"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I do so love your reviews!

\- S xx


End file.
